Prince Caspian and the Moon Princess
by Elizabeth Bennett
Summary: COMPLETE! Narnia/Sailor Moon Crossover. Chaos is defeated, and the Sailor Scouts are going their separate ways. Usagi can live in peace, that is until Chaos finds a way into Narnia. Caspian/Usagi pairing.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Prince Caspian (the movie) is owned by those at Disney, and Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story that combines the two.**

**Summary: This takes place after the 5****th**** season of Sailor Moon (Sailor Stars) and during Prince Caspian (movie version). Chaos is defeated and everything is peaceful on Earth once again. Usagi finally has the chance at the normal life she always dreamed about. That is until a part of Chaos manages to escape to Narnia eager to gain power and control over this world. Usagi is sent to this world in hopes of finally sealing the evil entity for good. Can she keep her mind on the mission, or will she fall for a certain Prince?**

**Prologue**

Peace. It has been four years since the end of the Sailor Wars, and finally we have peace. I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm twenty years old now and still living in Tokyo. Since the end of Chaos, I have finally been able to lead my own life, at least to a certain extent. My friends are still the same, but there is a strain on our friendship. We are no longer fighting, and so now it is as if we are going our separate ways. It can also be said that Mamoru and I are two different people. We no longer have the weight of destiny on our shoulders. We loved each other once, but I don't think it's there anymore…we can't go back.

Chaos. It makes me shudder just thinking that one day I will have to fight this evil once again. That is a future I am not willing to look into. But, the way I figure it, if I never become Sailor Cosmos, then Chaos can never become its true form. I see a way that we can all let go of the past…I just hope the rest will be open minded to the logic I see. It is time that I caught destiny by surprise…

**Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye**

I was running late (as usual). I ran down the street as fast as I could. I was supposed to be at Rei's temple twenty minutes ago. Today was the day I decided to tell them goodbye. I was going to escape from Tokyo and do some traveling, maybe resettle in England (since my English has gotten quite good). That wasn't all though, I was going to break their bonds from destiny...and my own. Hopefully they won't take it too hard, and I know that if we are ever needed again we'll come together.

I ran up the stairs to the temple and (lo and behold) I trip and smack my face. Rei slides the door open and starts tapping her foot.

"Usagi-chan, you are such a klutz AND you're late."

"Sorry Rei-chan, I overslept."

"No surprise there."

Rei helped me up and we walked inside together. My eyes got big at the site that was before me…food. Makoto had fixed it up, and I was more than happy to devour it for her. I looked around and realized that everyone was there…even Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. I gulped visibly. I was hoping they wouldn't be able to make, or at least Haruka…she is always so protective of me.

Minako was the first to speak. "Well Usagi-chan, you called us here, so spill."

I sat down on the floor beside Mamoru, in front of the food, and started playing with my hands. I just had to spit it out.

"I think we should go our separate ways."

Everyone froze. The whole room was silent. I paused wondering if anyone was going to say anything. After a few moments of no response I continued.

"I think our time together has come to an end. It is time to lead our own lives away from the memories that will haunt us. We are not the same people we once were, and I know I'm not the only one that feels the strain on all of our relationships."

At this Mamoru reached out and squeezed my hand. Tears were streaming down my face, and I questioned if I was doing the right thing. I had to keep talking…I had to reassure myself.

"Plus, I figure if we let go of the Utopia [Crystal Tokyo] we have in our minds and continue life normally, we may not have another encounter with Chaos. This may sound selfish, but I want to be happy, and lately I don't think I have been. I want a fresh start away from everything that has been set in stone for me. If we have to join again, then I will be happy to do so, but until then I want to be me…just Usagi."

To my surprise Mamoru was the first to speak.

"I agree with you. I think it is time we let go."

I looked up into his eyes. They were glistening with the tears that would never fall.

"I hope you know that I will always love you Usako…no matter where destiny takes us."

"Me too Mamo-chan."

He wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to cry into his shoulder.

"Where will you go?" The question came from Haruka.

"I figure I might travel a bit. Just wonder around until I can find where I belong."

"How will we protect you?"

"Haruka-chan, I don't need protecting anymore. We are finally at peace."

"But…"

"I am still a beep away. We will keep in touch through our communicators and of course through many letters."

Rei stepped forward. "We will see each other again?"

"Of course. We will always be friends, nothing can take that away from us."

I looked around the room, and they were all crying…even Haruka. I stood up and we all gathered in one big hug. I was surprised that none of them argued with me about the decision. It just proves that I was exactly right. Everyone wanted their own life.

After reminiscing on past incidences and lots of food, we finally broke away feeling a little empty at the loss, but excited for what awaited for us.

I went back to my apartment and laid down. I let my head empty and tried to come up with my next move. I started to get sleepy and decided that I would think more on the matter later.

**Dream POV**

"_Where am I?"_

_I was standing in the middle of a forest. I had never been here before. I began to walk around trying to find something that would trigger some form of recognition. I jumped at the sound of someone calling my name._

"_Serenity"_

"_Who's there? How do you know my name?"_

_No response. I was starting to get really freaked out by now._

"_Serenity, please…Narnia needs you."_

"_Narnia? What is Narnia?"_

_All of a sudden things went pitch back, and I hear someone, or something, laughing. My eyes widened in recognition…Chaos._

**End of Dream**

I shot up in bed screaming. I looked around me and noticed that I was in my apartment.

"It was a dream."

I was sweating bullets. I laid back down to try to go back to asleep, but it was in vain. I decided to get a glass of water. I turned on the lights and walked over to my bedroom door. I opened the door and was about to step in the hall way. The problem was there was no hallway. I let out a high pitched scream as I fell into darkness.

**Well there is the first chapter…hopefully you enjoyed it. Coming up next is Usagi in Narnia. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Lizzy**


	2. The Stranger

**Thanks to those that reviewed! Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks to Cosmic Slytherin…the beginning was a bit rushed, but I really wanted to put weight on how everyone was agreeing that it was time for them to separate, but I should have taken more time to explain Usagi's thought process and perhaps the others. I just wanted to make sure to leave everyone in a good light…plus I was so eager to get to Narnia :)****. Well…onward….**

**Chapter 2: The Stranger**

I continued to fall until I landed spread eagle on the ground. I pushed myself up and took in my surroundings. It was very dark, but I could make out lots of tall shapes that I assumed were trees.

_Okay, so I'm outside._

I started to panic and wondered if I was dreaming again. Before I knew it, I was pinching and slapping myself—all I felt was pain.

_Okay, so maybe this isn't a dream._

That's when I really started panicking. You would think that after all I've been through a little trip in the woods at night time would be nothing, but you see I'm still a tad bit scared of the dark…pathetic I know.

Tears were on the verge of spilling down my cheeks, and the only thing I could do was look around to try and make some sense out of what was going on. I began to hear something pounding in the distance, and I quickly shot my eyes in the direction it was coming from. As the sound grew closer, I could make out that it sounded like something was running through the woods…not sure what though. I ducked behind a tree so I could see what was going on without being seen.

I glanced toward the direction of the sound again, and I could make out a dark shadow hurdling towards my direction. Once it got closer, I saw the shape of a horse and a person riding on it. The images were coming so quickly, I didn't really have time to register it…that is until the person in question hit their head on a low hanging tree limb and fell off the horse. I grimaced for them…that had to hurt. What made matters worse is they were still attached to the horse…it was quite an amusing scene.

They were able to break free of the horse (after being drug for quite some time), but the horse continued to run.

_Well I guess they're stuck here like me._

I quickly ran towards the stranger (not even thinking if he could be some psycho murderer…because let's face it I always see the good in people) to see if they needed any help. By the time I was able to catch up with them, he was sitting up (I could tell now that it was a man). He was rubbing the back of his head and looking around in a very confused state (I'm sure much like how I look right now as well).

I dropped down to my knees beside him, and he jumped and went to reach for what looked like a sword that was a little too far out of his reach.

"Whoa! No need for the metal there chief, I was just wondering if you were okay."

He looked at my face for a second as if trying to focus on who I was. Once he realized I was a girl and obviously no threat to him, he fell back to the ground and put his arm over his eyes. There was a creaking noise behind us and both of us shot our attention to a huge tree right near us. Two small figures came out from what looked like a hole in the tree. As they got a little bit closer, I could tell that they were people…little people. Very scruffy too. I was starting to get a little more freaked out. Way too many people were joining my state of delirium…people I have never seen before. The guy I could understand, after all (from what I can tell since it's dark) he looks hot, but the little people?

The stranger must have registered the look on my face because the next thing I knew he whispered to me "Get behind me" and shoved himself in between me and those that were approaching. Meanwhile his eyes kept glancing back from the direction he came from.

_I wonder if someone was following him._

"They've seen us" came a rough voice.

One of the figures approached us, and I noticed that he was carrying a small sword (yep nerves are shot now). The stranger glanced quickly between the figure and his sword lying on the ground, I guess trying to decide if he could reach it in time. There was another noise coming from a distance and all of our eyes were quickly drawn to it. The guy that was standing in front of us looked to his friend and said "Take care of them" before running off in the direction of the noise.

The other guy quickly approached us with, yep you guessed it, a sword similar to his friends. He paused away from us to look at something on the ground. He looked back up at the guy currently protecting me and just stared. We all sat in silence for what felt like ages before the stranger quickly reached for said object.

The little man yelled "No!" but it was too late. There was a loud sound that erupted throughout the woods.

_So it was a horn._

It was a beautiful sound, one very strong note that seemed to hold forever. That is until it abruptly stopped, and I glanced down to see the stranger lying down, passed out cold on the ground. I opened my mouth to let out a scream until another figure emerged from the tree.

"Nikabrik! What's going on? What was that sound?"

"Don't worry about it; just help me get these two lumps inside." The little man, which I know now to be called Nikabrik, quickly grabbed the guy in front of me and began to drag him across the ground. I just sat there frozen in my spot. I mean at this point you would think that I would go all _Sailor Moon_ on these people, but the fact of the matter is I was still extremely confused, and I still had not convinced myself that this wasn't a dream.

"You too!" Nikabrik shouted towards me. I stood up quickly and was about to follow, what I am assuming is a dwarf towards the tree, but I could not seem to get my legs to move. I must have looked quite frightened because the other figure that came outside was quickly beside me trying to soothe me.

"It's alright child. You will be safer inside the hollow. There are others out here that could pose more of a threat to you than us."

I looked down to thank the guy who spoke to me, and that's when I noticed that it was a badger. I started to freak out because according to my experiences animals couldn't talk, but then my mind wondered back to Luna, and I just shrugged it off and said _why not_.

Once the badger noticed he had calmed me down slightly he quickly went over to retrieve the stranger's sword and the horn he blew. He picked up the horn and then dropped the sword back to the ground.

"Nikabrik!" The dwarf paused. "Do you realize what this is?"

"No I don't, it is too dark out here to make anything out. Bring it inside."

I ducked inside the house and the badger quickly followed me. He began to study the horn in the light of the fire.

"It is. Nikabrik, this is Queen Susan's horn."

"Is it now? Well that's just great, and that idiot went and blew it."

"I don't think that is a bad thing."

Nikabrik just scoffed at this. I began to look around the little house. It was quite cute and it felt rather cozy, but I was still on edge about everything that had happened, and I just wanted to go home.

_Why does everything always happen to me?_

Nikabrik finally took an interest in me and quickly asked "What are you?"

I just stared at him for a moment thinking that was the dumbest question ever, but then I realized I'm in a house with a dwarf and a badger…maybe not so dumb. I still didn't answer him though; I mean how do you answer that? I just looked at him.

"Well you're not a Telmarine, you have blond hair and your skin is not dark enough, but you were still hanging around with one of them. So why are you here?"

I pause for a second thinking before I answered simply "I don't know."

I then went into my explanation.

"Look, I was just minding my own business. I was at home lying in my bed trying to sleep…had a bad dream…went to get water…fell here." My eyes were darting back and forth as I tried to make sense of what I just said. I think it was the first time that I actually registered that this was for real.

"Where are you from child?" the badger asked.

"Tokyo."

"You're lying, I have never heard of such a place." Nikabrik quickly replied

"But I'm not lying! I am from Tokyo, Japan! I mean I've lived there all my life, I am pretty sure it exists. Where am I now anyway?"

"You are in Narnia." the badger answered me.

I froze. Narnia? That was from my dream. Does that mean that Chaos is here? Is that why I'm here? I paused for a second to try and feel the space around me. I didn't sense Chaos, but that doesn't mean he isn't here. Oh God not again.

"Is Narnia in Europe somewhere? Maybe near England because you guys have a similar accent."

At this Nikabrik laughed at me.

The badger just stared at me before saying "England? It is just like the old stories. Our Kings and Queens of Old came from there. It was said to be another world."

Hold up here…I'm in another world? Without Pluto's intervention? Now this was definitely getting strange. If Pluto hadn't sent me here, I wonder who brought me here. My mind was racing a mile a minute. I couldn't process anything that was going on. Regardless of the many thoughts that went through my head, my mind always went back to Chaos. I was hoping my dream was just that…a dream.

I dropped down heavily on a chair that was near me and laid my head in my hands. This is too much for me. I just want things to be simple. How come they never are? I heard some banging of glasses and such, and the next thing I knew, the badger was in front of me holding out a cup of tea.

"Here, this will help you relax a bit. I know you must be frightened, but I promise you, you need not fear the two in this room. By the way child, what is your name?"

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Ooosaagee, and I'm not even going to try to pronounce the last part."

I giggled at the badger and decided to make it easier on him.

"Just call me Serena."

"Now that I can say. My name is Trufflehunter."

"Thanks for the tea Trufflehunter."

"You're welcome."

I looked towards Nikabrik, who was still eyeing me as if I was about to go psycho on them, and asked "What are your intentions for…" and I nodded my head towards the room which they had taken the stranger.

Trufflehunter simply answered "I'm not sure yet, we need to talk to him and see how he came across this horn."

"I think we should kill it." Nikabrik said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

I shot him a look that simply told him to shut it and said "I agree with Trufflehunter."

"He's a Telmarine; they cannot be trusted. Besides you were in the company of him, why don't you tell us about him?" Nikabrik directed towards me.

"I just met him. I just appeared in this world like fifteen minutes ago. I have no idea what is going on at all, and I am too tired to process any of this."

"Of course dear, you must be exhausted. I only have one bed. I hope you don't mind sharing."

"At this point I really don't care where I lay down."

Trufflehunter led me up a small set of stairs to what I assumed was his bedroom. I looked down at the man lying down on the bed and realized how young he looked. He looked around my age, and he was beautiful. He had black hair that reached just above his shoulders, and his skin was dark and looked temptingly smooth. He looked like he was resting peacefully, or that could be from where Nikabrik had banged his head.

"I'm sorry dear, but I must inquire what it is you're wearing?"

I looked down at my clothes and realized what he was talking about. I was wearing a white flowy skirt that came down just above my knees and a pink tank top. Comparing my attire to the man lying on the bed, I must be a site for sore eyes.

I started giggling "This is the style where I'm from."

"Do you need a change of clothes?"

"No I'll be fine. This is actually quite comfortable."

I laid down on the bed, trying to scoot as far away from the stranger as I could manage. Trufflehunter covered me with a blanket and turned to leave. Before he went into the other room I called out to him:

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest, we have much to discuss."

And with that I closed my eyes and went straight into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	3. Caspian

**Thanks to all those that reviewed—you guys are awesome! This story is starting off on some good ground, and it makes me happy! Oh, and by the way…I own nothing! And sorry if some of the quotes aren't exactly like the movie…I'm doing a lot of this by memory seeing how it isn't out yet. So let's continue…**

**Chapter 3: Caspian**

I could feel the beginnings of my brain beginning to wake up. And you know, me being me of course, I tried to hold on to that last little bit of sleeping bliss. I was so warm and cozy. I snuggled myself against the warmth that was coming from the bed and let out a sigh.

Everything was perfect…that is until the thing that was emitting warmth started to snuggle back. My eyes shot open, and I almost screamed, but I was able to keep my mouth close so I could at least gather my thoughts. I looked into the face of the body sleeping beside me, and the events that had previously happened all came back to me. Once I realized I wasn't in danger, I let out another sigh that relaxed my nerves.

That is when I heard the voices coming from the other room. I could also feel the stranger sitting beside me start to stir. He opened his eyes and adjusted them to my face. Once they realized that I was a girl (and obviously sleeping beside him) they widened considerably. He opened his mouth to speak (or scream), but I quickly put my hand over his mouth and shook my head no. His ears perked up at the sounds coming from the other room. He quickly got out of bed and went over to the edge of the doorway…I wasn't too far behind him.

"Nikabrik, we can't kill him! Besides we just bandaged his head, it would be like murdering a guest."

At this the stranger ran out the doorway of the bedroom and headed for the hole that led outside.

_Idiot._

Nikabrik was fast. He had his sword drawn and ready before the stranger even got close to escaping. In order to defend himself, the stranger picked up a poker sitting by the fireplace to use as a sword. I giggled at the site. He was back into a corner with Nikabrik taking every hit he could possibly get, but the stranger (I need to know his name) kept him at bay.

"I told you we should have killed it when we had the chance!" Nikabrik yelled.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter yelled back.

"If we are taking a vote, I'm with him" the stranger responded. Now I definitely giggled at this, but it went unnoticed.

"We can't let him go!" Nikabrik disagreed. "He's seen us!"

The stranger was now sitting down fighting off Nikabrik. Poor dwarf.

"Enough Nikabrik!" Trufflehunter shouted "Or do I have to sit on your head again."

Let me just say that I busted out laughing at the look on Nikabrik's face after Trufflehunter said that. It…was…priceless. I officially love the badger. Still though no one looked at me.

Trufflehunter then turned to the stranger and said "And you! Look what you made me do! Spent half a morning on that soup…"

"Soup?" I perked up.

Everyone glanced at me, but I paid no attention I was officially starving, and there was soup on the floor. I'm not sure if I like the stranger now that I have seen him waste food, then again it wasn't entirely his fault.

"Good morning child, please come down and join us." Trufflehunter said.

I trotted down into the room and took a place at the table. There was a brief moment of silence before the stranger broke it.

"What are you?"

"You know, it's funny you should ask that. You'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one" Trufflehunter replied. I could see him fixing two more bowls of soup and mouth was salivating at the thought of filling my stomach.

"No, I mean…you're Narnians," the stranger clarified. "You're supposed to be extinct."

Nikabrik scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Trufflehunter approached the table and set a bowl in front of me and a bowl in front of an empty chair.

"There, still nice and hot."

I didn't waste any time eating. The soup actually was amazing. I couldn't quite make out the taste of it (seeing as it was still burning my tongue, but hey I was hungry), but it tasted like a creamy potato soup with a vegetable soup undertone. Odd combination, but it worked.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik complained.

"I am not a soldier!" the guy sounded a little offended. "I am Prince Caspian…The Tenth."

My spoon fell out of my hand and landed back into the bowl. Well there was my answer, he was a prince, and his name was Caspian (finally…a name). It makes sense though. I mean it fits perfectly with the happenings in my world. After everything I have witnessed over the years, it takes a lot to really surprise me.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Nikabrik questioned, and he actually sounded genuinely curious.

Prince Caspian walked over to the fire place to return the poker and responded "running away."

"My uncle has always wanted my throne," Prince Caspian continued. "I suppose…I have only lived this long because he could not have an heir of his own."

"Well, that changes things," Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah," Nikabrik agreed. "It means we don't have to kill you ourselves…OW!"

"Terribly sorry about that, my soup just kind of flew off the table. I hope it wasn't too hot." Nikabrik just glared at me and went to get something to wipe the soup I had 'accidently' spilled in his lap.

_Haha! One point for me, Zero for the dwarf._

Prince Caspian's eyes were immediately drawn to me, and I blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, but you can call me Serena."

"You were the one in the woods that came over to help me."

"Yeah that was me. You see I just kind of appeared out of thin air and there you were. You knocked yourself pretty good on that tree limb." He flinched when I said that, and he actually looked a little embarrassed.

"Well thank you for your concern." His eyes continued to study my face until Nikabrik came back into the room with most of the soup gone from his lap. Prince Caspian then turned and began to dress in his armor.

"What are you doing?" Trufflehunter questioned.

"Nikabrik is right, my uncle will not stop until I am dead." He was picking up his sword as he said this.

"But you can't leave!" Trufflehunter cried out desperately, panicking a bit at the idea. "You're meant to save us." Prince Caspian stopped what he was doing to glance at the badger.

Trufflehunter picked up the horn from last night affectionately and asked "Don't you know what this is?"

I waited for Trufflehunter to continue because I was curious as to what the deal was with the horn.

There was a pause of silence before Trufflehunter continued:

"This is Queen Susan's horn, and it is believed to have the power to summon the Kings and Queens of Old."

"I know what it is." Prince Caspian replied.

I'm glad he does because I am now over my head…not comprehending this, but I can still listen.

"Then you must know that they have been called!" Trufflehunter exclaimed "We should wait for them to arrive."

Prince Caspian shook his head at this idea "No. I must go, they might find me here. Besides, no one knows for sure if they will come or not, and I am not willing to put my life on the line for old tales that could potentially be just myth."

"But we exist! You can see us with your eyes, and you thought we were extinct." Bless the badger's heart; he was really trying.

"I agree with Trufflehunter." I piped in "Besides you blew the horn, which means you must believe in those old tales…even if it is just a little bit."

Prince Caspian looked at me and continued "I am in danger if I stay here."

"You are in danger out there too you know, and from the looks of it, you weren't extremely successful in escaping the last time. If it hadn't been for Trufflehunter, you would be dead."

Prince Caspian remained silent for a moment before he replied "There is no way of knowing they exist, besides life has taught me that there are no such things as hero's or magical abilities."

At this I rolled my eyes at him, and I think he was actually shocked by my response. It was kind of like an 'how-dare-you-roll-your-eyes-at-a-prince' look.

_If he only knew what I've been through._

Instead of arguing on that note, I picked up the horn and simply held it up so he could get a good look at it.

"This is Queen Susan's horn, or did you miss that part? They must have existed if this exists."

"It doesn't matter, I must go."

"Fine. Go, but don't come crying to us when you get caught by the wrong people." He stood there and looked at me and then I said again "Get going if you're leaving."

"I will." He replied to me.

"Good."

He reminds me a lot of myself, you know that whole 'I don't think things through' deal. He's passionate, that much I can tell.

Prince Caspian turned to leave and was about at the door before he turned around and stared at me.

"What?" I questioned him, the blood coming directly to my face.

He smiled at me, and I actually felt my heart skip. He was totally hot when he smiled like that.

"Nothing." He replied, and then he was out the door.

We all just stared at the door for a moment before I turned to Trufflehunter and asked "How long?"

"We'll go in the next few minutes, but I'm afraid I do not want you to come with us Miss. The road is far too dangerous for a lady such as yourself."

I actually busted out laughing at this and the badger stared at me as if I had officially cracked.

"Trust me Trufflehunter; I know how to take care of myself. I have had to do it for many years."

The badger gave me a sad look before the dwarf put in his two-cents-worth.

"You're not coming with us. You'll do nothing but slow us down."

I glared at him and replied "The last time I checked, you weren't the boss of me. I will go if I so choose and I would love to see you stop me. Besides I would actually be surprised if you could keep up with me should things start to get fast paced."

He glared back at me, but seemed unwilling to continue the argument.

We waited for a good twenty minutes before we left the hollow, making sure that Prince Caspian was well ahead of us. Trufflehunter began sniffing the air and then we were off. We caught up to the Prince in no time. We stayed a ways behind him…just keeping an eye on him. I was actually doing extremely well with the quiet part until a tree lifted its roots (yes it did! …okay so maybe it didn't) and I tripped. And, of course, I screamed as I fell and met the ground with my face.

"I thought I heard you before, but now I definitely know you are behind me." the Prince said.

I shot up and mentally sweat dropped. I looked over at Nikabrik and Trufflehunter and started giggling "Yeah, sorry about that." Prince Caspian looked at me, and seemed shocked to find me with them, but I chose to ignore the look. Obviously these people were stuck back in a day and age where women were still the 'damsel-in-distress.'

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens," Trufflehunter said. Prince Caspian simply turned around and continued walking, without much acknowledgement to what the badger had just said.

"Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding." Trufflehunter called out to him.

"Maybe I'll go with you," Nikabrik added, starting after him. Trufflehunter did the same, so, naturally, I followed.

"I would love to see you explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik continued.

Prince Caspian stopped and turned around. "Minotaurs? They're real?"

"And very bad tempered," Trufflehunter said.

"Not to mention big."

"_Huge_." Trufflehunter added.

The two small creatures kept walking and I fell into step next to the Prince as we followed.

"What about centaurs?" he asked. "Do they still exist?"

"The centaurs will probably fight on your side, but there's no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter's tone sounded indisputably unsure of what might happen.

Prince Caspian stopped behind us and looked as if he was being overwhelmed, he then asked "What about Aslan?"

Now the other creatures, I have heard of due to stories of mythology and such, but I have never heard of Aslan. From the way the two Narnians froze and slowly turned around, I could tell this Aslan was probably pretty important.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked suspiciously.

"Stories," Prince Caspian replied simply.

"What a minute," Trufflehunter interjected, "Your father told you stories about Narnia?"

"No, my professor…" Prince Caspian's face fell a little, but he recovered quickly. "Listen, I am sorry, but these are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." He walked past them and I followed.

This conversation was getting quite interesting. I was learning bits and pieces of the history of Narnia, and I hope I could gather a bit more information. I mean if Chaos is here, I need to know where he might strike and how. A little background information can go a long way.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked stopping and looking at Trufflehunter

He was sniffing the air.

"Human," the badger said.

"Them?" Nikabrik jerked his head in our direction.

"No. Them." Trufflehunter was looking back the way we came, there were soldiers following us and they had crossbows.

Well this should be fun. I was about to go into my whole hand-to-hand combat mode until an arrow flew past my head. I stifled a scream (didn't want to seem weak in front of the boys).

"Run." Prince Caspian said quietly, and believe me, I was out. I figured it wouldn't be a good time for Sailor Moon to appear. I mean I don't want to give the enemy all the information about me (at least not yet), and running seemed like the best option at the time.

We kept running until we heard a cry from behind us and then we all stopped and turned back. Trufflehunter had been hurt. Nikabrik automatically went to help his friend (okay he gets cool points for that), but Prince Caspian jumped in front of him and said "Wait, I'll go."

As soon as Prince Caspian reached Trufflehunter, the badger held out the horn and said "Take it! Go! It's more important than I am!" Prince Caspian grabbed the horn and fastened it to his belt; he then reached for Trufflehunter, but stopped after one of the soldiers cried out.

I looked over and he had fallen to the ground. It was the strangest thing. Then all of a sudden all the soldiers started falling to the ground one by one. I could tell something was moving in the grass, but I didn't know exactly what.

During this commotion, Prince Caspian had managed to pick up Trufflehunter and take him over to where we stood. He said "Get him out of here" and then he looked at me and said "Go" before he turned back to the scene with his sword drawn. There was one soldier left, and he dropped his crossbow to the ground and got out his sword. He began to viciously chop at the ground to see what was causing the havoc, but then he too fell.

The creature started heading towards the Prince. It happened so quickly, but all of a sudden the Prince was lying on the ground with a mouse on top of him. It was quite an amusing site. He was a bit larger than any mouse that I had ever seen, and he wore a gold ring with a feather around one ear and had a tiny little sword belt thingy attached at the waist. He used his tail to whip his sword out and pointed it in Prince Caspian's face.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." The mouse spoke with a very commanding voice. It's official, this is the cutest creature I have ever seen. Forget Luna, I want him.

Prince Caspian was obviously very confused. "You are a mouse," was all he could say.

The mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more…original. Pick up your sword."

Prince Caspian turned his head a little so he could see his sword next to his head, and then turned back to the mouse. "Uh, no thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man!"

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

This just kept getting more and more hilarious. I mean, I'm hurting trying to contain my laughter.

"I said I would not fight you. I did not say I'd let you live!" The mouse jabbed his sword once more in Prince Caspian's face to emphasize the point (literally).

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter's suddenly cried out "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" the mouse (whose name fits him perfectly…Reepicheep, I just want to pick him up and hug him till there is no breath left in him…anyway) sounded surprised at the badger's outburst. His response was "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't," Nikabrik said. "Go ahead." Alright Nikabrik just lost his one cool point…so I kind of slapped him across the top of the head and looked the other way whistling when he looked up at me.

"He's the one who blew the horn!" The badger said.

Reepicheep lowered his sword. "What?"

"Then let him bring it forward," a deep voice I didn't recognize said. Turning, I saw for the first time ever a real live centaur. He was very large, probably just a little bit larger than Pegasus is. There was a sense of great dignity and power about him, and you couldn't help but feel automatic respect. A few other centaurs came to stand behind him. He continued by stating "This is the reason we have gathered."

Everyone just kind of glanced around at each other, and then Reepicheep finally let his eyes fall on me. He immediately professed his apologizes.

"Please forgive me miss, but I did not realize I was in the presence of a lady or I would not have behaved in such a manner."

I giggled and bent down to get more on level with him.

"That's quite alright. I'm not very much of a lady anyway. You'd be surprised if you knew some of the things I have seen." At this I could feel Prince Caspian's eyes burning into me.

Reepicheep then did the cutest thing. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. It tickled a bit, but it was all I could do to not burst out into a fit of giggles. I think it might have offended him if I did.

"Sir Reepicheep at your service, my lady."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Sir, but please call me Serena."

"Serena then if you wish."

I stood back up and the centaur spoke to get all of our attention again.

"Come. The others will be waiting for us."

And just like that we all fell into step behind them, following them to God knows where. The lead centaur was awesome though. He picked up Trufflehunter and carried him, allowing him the time to heal from his recent injury. I fell behind the others, walking in step with the Prince. It was quite awkward at first…neither one of us had anything to say to one another. Prince Caspian was the first to break the silence.

"How did you convince them to let you come?"

"Oh, I'm very persuasive."

At this he glanced at me as if to question what I mean.

"Basically, I told them they have no say so in what I decide to do, and before you even start on the subject…neither do you. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"It's a dangerous time Miss. You should be careful, and try not to get too comfortable with your surroundings."

"Well I have lived through dangerous times, and survived your Majesty."

"What did you mean before, what you said to Reepicheep?"

I paused for a second to try and think how to answer that question. "I don't know you well enough to relay the stories of my past, perhaps all will be revealed in good time."

He seemed to accept this answer, and we continued to walk in silence. I figured now was a good time as any to get some information. I need to be prepared.

"So, your Highness, are we going to be having a little rumble with your uncle?"

He looked at me for a second before asking "Rumble?"

"You know, fight…war…a violent disagreement."

"Oh, yes it would seem that way. I wish things did not have to be like this, but it seems everything always falls into the place it is meant to be."

"I understand that. Like something else controls your life, and you just kind of go along with the flow."

"Exactly." he looked at me and then began to ask about me "Miss"

"Please call me Serena."

"Serena, how did you come to be here? Are you from Narnia? You do not look like a Telmarine, and I have not seen any other humans so far."

"No, I'm not from here. I am from a different world, and it's like I said earlier…I just kind of appeared here out of nowhere. I'm not real sure how or why, but I am sure there is a reason for my presence."

He smiled at me (knees buckled) and said "It seems to be that way. I do hope you know that I will do what I can to protect you while you are in my presence. I do want you to feel safe here."

"Believe me Highness, I do not need protecting, but I do appreciate the concern. Although, I might need protecting if we ever get ambushed by a mouse again." He flinched at this statement before replying "I was caught off guard, it wasn't something I was anticipating, a lot of this is new to me."

I giggled at his reaction (which made him flinch more), and I simply said "I'm only giving you a hard time. I wouldn't have known either, and Reepicheep is quite the intimidator for one so small."

Prince Caspian began laughing and said "That he is."

I looked up, and I noticed the sunset. It was beautiful, and I couldn't help but stop right where I was to marvel at the simplicity, but magnitude of it.

Prince Caspian noticed I had fallen behind and quickly turned around to see where I was.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Look" and I pointed to the sky. He then turned and gazed at what I was seeing. "Isn't it breathtaking? The sun here seems so much warmer and fuller than the one where I'm from. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Yes I have" was his reply before he turned back to me. I quickly caught up with him and we began walking in step behind the others again.

"What was it?" I asked him.

"What was what?"

"The thing you've seen more beautiful, I would love to see it."

He didn't reply to me, but simply kept going…ignoring my question.

"Well fine then your Majesty, be that way." And I began to pout.

"Please call me Caspian, it doesn't feel right having you call me that."

"But you are a Prince, and that is what the others refer to you as."

"Yes, true, but I still would prefer for you to call me Caspian."

"Alright…Caspian. May I ask why?"

"This may sound strange, but I feel as if I am in the presence of someone above me when I'm around you, and when I look into your eyes, I see so much depth and understanding…wisdom. It feels as if I am the one who is not equal to you."

I inwardly smiled at this.

_He caught on faster than the others._

I laughed in response "That does sound strange, but I'll take your word for it. After all I'm not going to turn down a compliment."

He chuckled at this and we continued about our way until we came into a clearing. There were animals and creatures of all shapes and sizes surrounding the area. They seemed geared up for something, and I am guessing it has to do with the two humans that have just entered the group.

_This should be interesting._

**Wow. That was a pretty long chapter (for me anyway). If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize…I don't have time to go back through. I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	4. Playtime with the Prince

**Wow…you guys rock! Thanks for the reviews, kind words and suggestions…it means a lot. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and you guys add icing to the cake! Also I must be the bearer of bad news. I'll be going out of town today to visit some family, and I won't be back until Sunday…but…I promise I'll be back with a new chapter that I have thought about all weekend!**

**Chapter 4: Playtime with the Prince**

So we walked into the middle of the crowd, and the shouting grew louder. It seemed like everyone was arguing about the true purpose behind the horn that Caspian blew. While the noise and commotion continued, I took the time to observe my surroundings and the creatures in it. It seems, in this world, that every mythological creature that we learned, in our world, existed. There were talking animals, centaurs, minotaurs, and other creatures—all in more numbers than anyone anticipated.

Pretty soon everyone's attention fell onto that damn dwarf—you guessed it…Nikabrik. There was just something about him I didn't trust.

"All this horn proves is that they have stolen yet another thing from us."

There were shouts of approval before there were shouts of "Our Homes! Our Freedom! Our Lives!"

Caspian look bewildered before saying "You will hold me accountable for the crimes of my people."

"Accountable and punishable." Nikabrik said, stepping forward.

He just best be grateful I'm on the other side of Caspian, because I would not be held accountable for my actions against that little pain in the…

_Focus Usagi!_

Right. So, Caspian makes this fabulous speech talking about how, if they joined together, he could help bring peace back to Narnia and freedom back to its people. Or at least that's what I caught of it, my mind was wondering elsewhere…trying to see if I could sense a traitor in the group, or even the magic of something not in this world. It did seem as if the atmosphere around us was growing darker, but I could not tell if it was due to Chaos or if it was the rising war that was looming in the future.

The head centaur, Glenstorm, was the first to offer his sword to Caspian, followed by the rest of the crowd. I did a mental happy dance in my head and put my hand on Caspian's soldier…giving him a soft smile. He returned it brightly, and I made a mental note to tell him to stop doing that…completely wipes my head of logical thought (which sometimes is hard for me to obtain).

Apparently Caspian turning around to face me brought everyone's attention to me. There was a brief moment of silence before a dwarf (no not Nikabrik) asked me who I was and where I came from.

Trufflehunter stepped up for me and answered "She is from the same world as our Kings and Queens of Old, as to her purpose here in Narnia…even she does not know."

"What if she is a threat to us?" a cheetah interjected.

I started to get a little nervous at this point. How would I explain things to people? It is enough that they are worrying about fighting Caspian's uncle. How would they feel if I just came out and said 'oh, you know, there is this extremely powerful evil being that has potentially entered your world to try and conquer it, and I am here to help you guys defeat it.'

I mean I know what I look like. I am short, skinny and blonde. I look fragile, so I don't think they would be comforted at the thought of me helping them. They need to know me first.

Glenstorm to my surprise was the next to speak. His gaze locked with mine, and he gave me a look of understanding before looking away and speaking to the crowd "She is not a threat to us." He then looked at me again and said "I am not sure who you are my lady, but I know you are of importance. I will be sure to watch the skies for your purpose."

I nodded at him, and I felt the tension release. Apparently this guy earned a lot of respect from those in this group, because there was no argument about it after that.

After everyone settled down, we began walking to a place called Aslan's How. Yet again I find myself in step with Caspian. His energy is just so welcoming, and I feel comfortable around him.

"You must be pretty proud of yourself."

He looked up at me and gave a crooked smile "I am just glad everyone listened to me. Especially Glenstorm, he seems to have the trust of everyone."

"Tell me about it, I am glad he stepped up for me."

"Was he right, are you going to help us in some way?"

"I don't know. I am pretty sure that is why I'm here, and I have an idea of what I might need to do, but I am still waiting for the puzzle to piece together."

He looked as if he wanted to continue questioning me, but decided against it.

"Usagi" he attempted and almost got it. I rewarded him by not laughing (but I did crack a smile). "…that is a different name. Not one I have heard here before anyway. Where does it come from, and how do you get Serena from that?"

"It is from the country I live in…Japan. Serena is short for another name that some of my friends call me."

"What name is that?"

I looked at him for a second before answering "Serenity."

He gazed at me for awhile before asking "Why do they call you that?"

I started laughing and said "Because I am just such a serene person."

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he chose not push the matter any further…which I was grateful for.

"You helped you know."

"What?" I questioned him.

"Your presence gave me the courage to speak as I did. I'm not sure why, but for some reason you gave me comfort."

I just looked at him. He started growing a little antsy waiting for me to reply before he said "I'm terribly sorry. That was too forward of me after the amount of time we have known each other."

"No not forward at all…just honest, and I appreciate that. Besides I know that I am such an irresistible person. Hello…Serenity." I gave him a wide smile and his nerves seemed to calm after that. After that, we continued our walk in silence.

We walked all night until we reached Aslan's How. We arrived about mid-morning, and as soon as I got there I fell asleep on the cold stone inside.

**Dream POV**

_Everything was dark, and my senses as a senshi were on high. I looked around me and finally decided to pause and listen. That is when a voice entered into the darkness._

"_I know you're here Serenity, and I know you're here alone. Give up now, for there is nothing you can do to defeat me this time."_

_There was a manic laughter and then I accepted it…I must face Chaos once more._

**End of Dream**

I shot up, dripping with sweat again and I began to try and register where I was. That's when I noticed Caspian standing over me with a worried look.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a terrible dream."

I looked at him before taking a gulp and answering "Yes, I was, but it was just a dream. I'm alright now."

"Do you wish to speak about it?"

"No, I find it best to just forget about it."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What time is it?"

"It is dawn of the next day. You slept for quite some time."

Yet another sweat drop appeared and giggled "Well I was really tired, yesterday was quite emotional."

He chuckled at my answer before speaking again.

"Well everyone is gathering now. I would like it if you were there as well."

"Sure, just give me a second to get freshened up. I feel disgusting right now." And with that he left to join the others.

I walked over to the area where we kept the water and splashed some in my face. There was a lot to think about today after that dream, and I really need to focus on the events going on around me. The slightest thing could tip me off to important information.

I joined the others outside and everyone nodded in acknowledgement of my presence. I found my way towards Caspian and gave him a little nudge in the ribs.

The group began to discuss how we were going to arm everyone for the upcoming battle. They had some scrap metal to make some weapons, but not enough.

"There is an encampment on the edge of the Great River not too far from here; we can obtain the necessary supplies from there." Caspian offered and everyone seemed in agreement.

I gasped in mocked shock and he looked at me "Why Highness, that is called stealing where I'm from." I gave him a small smile.

"I would rather think of it as borrowing without permission." Caspian added.

"Do you intend to return the items?"

"No, naturally."

"Then it is stealing sir, and I don't think I feel comfortable with that idea."

"You don't have to because you're not coming along with us."

"WHAT!"

At this point the meeting had dispersed and only a few remained outside.

I was seething, and Caspian was about to catch the wrath of the bunny.

"I wish for you to stay here and remain safe."

"I told you from the get go Caspian. You do not have a say in what I choose to do."

"I don't want to have to worry about protecting you when I need to be concentrating on getting these weapons. It is going to be dangerous, and we do not need to be seen."

"Does anyone have a sword I can use?" I cried out to those who could hear me.

A smaller female centaur approached me with her sword. I took it from her and nodded my thanks. I tested the weight of it to see if it felt right. It was heavy, but not quite as heavy as the Sword of Sealing (**side note: the sword she used in the very last episode with Galaxia**). I then turned quickly to Caspian and raised an eyebrow.

He looked a bit confused as to what I was suggesting before I asked "Care to play?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am actually very serious at the moment, but then again if you're scared then…"

"I'm not scared, it's just I don't want to hurt you. Look at you. I am bigger than you and you are exposed in several places." He then blushed profusely as his eyes landed on my legs and shoulders. I felt a surge of pride at the idea that Caspian was ogling me and blushed in return.

"Yea, yea, say what you will, but I think you're scared."

"Fine."

He unsheathed his sword and said "We'll take this nice and slow."

I smiled and answered "Alright."

We began to circle one another, each waiting to deliver the first blow. I decided that I would play with him for a little bit before I let lose. He was the first to swipe at me, and I blocked him with ease. He looked impressed before he attacked again. We parried for quite some time before he finally backed away in shock at my ability to defend his attacks. This little pause gave me the right amount of time I needed to turn that shock into complete astonishment.

I lunged toward him catching him completely off guard. He blocked me, but barely had enough time to register my next attack. My thrusts were fast and brutal, and he was having a hard time keeping up with me. Our blades connected at the hilt creating a 'V' shape with us looking directly at each other. He seemed pleased that it had come to this point, that is, until I tweaked my wrist causing his blade to go flying the other way. Before he could reach it, I had my sword under his chin. He looked up at me as if he were dreaming.

"Like I said" my voice shaking from being out of breath "I can take care of myself."

He stood up and stared in complete awe at me. I saw Glenstorm approaching us.

"You fight with great skill small one."

"Thank you."

He nodded towards me.

I looked back at Caspian who still looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts. Finally he spoke "Fine, we leave tonight and you need to be prepared. Eat something and get some rest. Please promise me that you won't go looking for danger to prove yourself though, I believe you, but your looks do not reflect your fighting ability…I cannot help but worry."

"I promise, I will be quite as a mouse…well you know, a mouse from my world." I smiled and reached up to swipe some sweat from my face.

Caspian reached his hand out as if to brush it against my face as well, but then it settled on my shoulder.

"You're quite an interesting and complicating person Serena."

"Well you aren't exactly a 10 piece puzzle yourself."

He looked at me with confusion before I said "Never mind."

We started walking back towards the How. It had been awhile since I last picked up a sword, so you can understand why I was feeling pretty good about myself, at least until I tripped on God knows what and fell. Caspian attempted to catch me, but, let's face it, I'm dead weight when I fall. I ended up taking him down with me, but he was successful at cushioning my fall. I looked down at him, and I began to blush. He then started laughing at me.

"You" haha "are so" more laughter "clumsy."

"Don't laugh at me, I have a serious issue…gravity hates me."

This only made him laugh harder until I grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. He finally stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, will you get off me now?"

"No" I answered simply.

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't suffered enough AND I'm enjoying the power…are you ticklish?"

"No!"

"You so are!" and at that I attacked him. He immediately went to cover his stomach, which only brought my attention to it. He was laughing uncontrollably and begging me to stop and in response I shouted "Never!"

He then caught me by surprise by flipping us over and pinning my hands down. He then looked at me and said "Payback" and tickled me with no mercy. I started wailing and laughing. Tears were streaming down my face. I finally cried "Uncle! Uncle! I'm sorry…just PLEASE STOP!"

He then stopped and we both continued to laugh at our childishness. When our laughter subsided we realized the current position we were in. Both of our faces lit up in flames before we quickly got up and brushed the grass and dirt off of us. We looked around and noticed that we were the only ones outside…thank goodness for that.

"Well, we should probably go inside and get ready for tonight." I said, trying to lighten the extremely awkward situation.

"Yes, that is a good idea."

We made back to the How and went our separate ways, each of us inwardly smiling at the events that had happened today. Everyone was getting ready for tonight, and it took no time for us to fall into where we needed to be in order to prepare for our mission.

**I hope you liked it! Again sorry about not being able to update for a couple of days, but family calls, and I need a mini vacation from college and work. I'll write as soon as I get back. In the mean time PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	5. Damsel In Distress

**I love your reviews! Seeing everyone that has taken the time to respond and give feedback really makes me want to update soon. I'm back from visiting my family, and the down time was wonderful. Sorry I didn't update on Sunday, but I had a huge project to do that centered on this 400 page book and, me being me, I waited until yesterday to pick up said book. Anyway…as the story turns……**

**Chapter 5: Damsel-In-Distress**

There were around ten of us, and we were walking through the woods with night as our cover. We walked for what seemed like hours (probably was) until we finally came to the encampment border that met the woods. We crouched low in the forest a few yards away because we could clearly see that it was being patrolled by a Telmarine soldier. We monitored the area, with others wondering off to get a wider view of it. We concluded that he was the only one watching this area.

"Well, now what do we do?" I asked whoever would answer.

"It's obvious, we have to distract him and knock him out. If we can get passed him, we can reach the carts we need in order to get the supplies…the question is, how?" Caspian answered.

"I'll take care of it." I said quickly.

"No, absolutely not." Apparently Caspian didn't like my idea.

"Look, I'm here, and you are bonkers if you think I'm just going to sit here and watch. Trust me, I'll be quiet and quick…he won't know what hit him."

"What if he kills you at the very site of you?"

"Won't happen. He won't even have time to register what's going on."

"Well, what do you plan to do?"

"Caspian, I need you to trust me on this."

"Without hearing your plan? Absolutely not."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself; as I already proved to you, but if you need a plan…I plan to karate chop him in the neck. It will knock him out long enough for us to get what we need."

"I don't even know what a karate chop is, so my answer is no…we'll think of something else."

I looked out ahead and saw a running path that led up to the soldier "I'm going to do it anyway." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" Caspian asked.

I turned and looked at him and said "Don't make a sound" and with that I took off running. My steps were light, brisk and fast. I came up on the soldier; his back was turned to me. He must have heard something because he started to turn around to inspect the area. With the turn of his head, I jumped up in the air and flipped around landing right in front of him. His eyes widened with confusion, but before anything registered, he was lying on the ground.

"Nothing beats the karate chop." I said to myself, smiling at my success.

I turned around and almost coward at the look Caspian was giving me, apparently he didn't like my little stunt. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me aside as the others quickly went to work.

"Are you crazy? You could have been hurt, or worse killed. Don't ever pull a feat like that again."

"I was successful, wasn't I?"

"That's beside the point, what if you…"

I cut him off and my voice got dangerously low "Look Caspian, I appreciate your concern, but I am not some damsel-in-distress waiting for a prince to rescue me. I learned long ago that you can't always depend on the people around you, but you can depend on yourself. Don't lecture me about what I can and can't do, what I should and shouldn't do. I have seen more than you could ever dream about, horrors that you could never imagined, and you know what…I survived. I will do as I please, so don't order me around, and don't make me feel bad for a move that helped our cause."

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, and I don't pretend to understand anything about you, but I am Prince Caspian and the leader of this army. You will do as I order if you want to be a part of this movement."

I had a good mind to tell him exactly who I was and where he could shove his royalty, but I held my tongue. This was not the time or place to reveal such things.

"Do me a favor...let me know when you're done being a jerk." And with that I brushed passed him to help the others gather weapons.

We began walking back to the How not too long after we arrived at the encampment. Caspian and I didn't speak to each other after our little brawl. In fact, we stayed as far away from each other as possible on the walk back. Dawn was breaking, and I was beginning to get tired. I looked around the area to see if I could tell how far away we were, that is when my eyes fell on a blonde boy crouched down...ready to strike. I then looked to the Minotaur that was at the front of the line and realized what was about to happen.

Before the boy had a chance to strike, Caspian was up from the rear defending the Minotaur. He swung his sword harshly at the blonde, and the boy surprisingly deflected it with great skill. He was fluid in his motions and had Caspian moving rather quickly in order to defend himself. Next thing I knew, Caspian's sword went flying out of his hands, but the blonde continued his attacks. Caspian was able to avoid them with a duck here and there, and eventually the sword got lodged into a tree. The blonde tried to pull it from the tree, but Caspian gave him a good kick that sent him back.

Caspian then turned around to retrieve the sword himself, but my attention was on the blonde. He had found a large rock and looked like he was prepared to smash Caspian's head in. Regardless if I was mad at him, I couldn't allow this. I acted fast. I quickly ran and through myself in front of Caspian crying "DON'T" and a light emitted from my chest throwing the blonde back once more.

Apparently someone else had cried out at the same time as me, because everyone's eyes were shifting back and forth between me and three others that just arrived to our little gathering. Caspian's and the blonde's eyes remained on me, I'm guessing they were the only one who noticed the light that came from me. Caspian had a look of confusion, and a little anger behind his eyes…we'll have to talk about this later.

The blonde finally got up and started walking towards us. I stayed in defense mode, but Caspian pulled the sword out of the tree and pushed me aside to stand in between me and the new kid. The blonde finally took a good look at Caspian before questioning "Prince…Caspian?"

"Yes" Caspian replied, as if daring him to make another move against us "and who are you?" he asked.

"Peter!" another voiced cried and I finally looked over at the new arrivals. There was a girl that looked a couple of years younger me, a boy with dark hair that was a few years younger than her and a little girl who couldn't be more than eleven years old.

Caspian then looked down at the sword in his hand and then looked up at the blonde in recognition "High King Peter?"

So this was the High King of Old…interesting.

"I believe you called?" he answered in a somewhat arrogant tone.

"Well yes, but I thought you'd be older." Caspian answered.

I had to giggle a little at that comment, but no one took notice of me.

"Well if you'd like, we can come back in a few years…"

"No! It's just…you're not exactly what I expected."

"Neither are you." Answered the dark haired boy staring pointedly at the minotaurs and dwarves in our company.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter answered the confusion.

"I heard that." I commented--agreeing with Trufflehunter, Peter's eyes finally drew back to me and he gave me a warm smile. He then reached out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Peter; I don't believe we've met before. Sorry about the little incident, but you were obviously in control of it." He gave me a knowing look, which I brushed off for the moment. I took his hand in mine:

"I'm Serena, and it is a pleasure to meet you your Majesty." I smiled just as warmly back.

"Please just call me Peter." I gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement. This set off something in Caspian because he quickly returned to his space between me and Peter.

_He couldn't be jealous of the High King?_

"If I may," Reepicheep piped up, stepping into the clearing. Peter turned around to look at him. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." The mouse bowed deeply.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute!" the youngest girl piped in.

"Who said that!" Reepicheep drew his sword and hopped around. I giggled behind my hand.

The girl looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Oh, uh, Your Majesty! With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a night of Narnia." He put away his tiny sword as he spoke, and I had the strongest urge to scoop Reepicheep up into a big hug right then and there, but that would probably offend him so I restrained myself.

"Well," Peter said, "at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

Yea, that comment was directed towards Caspian, a bit of a blow as one would say.

Reepicheep didn't seem to notice. "Yes indeed," he continued. "And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good." Peter turned and looked to Caspian "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then," Caspian replied, "you will probably be wanting yours back."

And score for Caspian, they were now one and one with each other. I could tell some alpha male thing was going to break out between the two of them.

We all finally started walking again, and the adrenaline from the incident kept me from getting too tired. Caspian fell into step beside me, and I thought he finally got over his attitude problem…that is until he opened his mouth.

"Don't do that again."

"Do what again." I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Throw yourself in the middle of a fight like that again, you could get hurt."

"He was about to smash your head in; I couldn't just watch." I raised my voice to him.

"It could have been easily yours." His voice on the rise with me.

"I am not having this conversation again. Obviously I had the situation under control, and I had to do something. Why can't you have a little faith in me?"

"Because you keep throwing yourself into dangerous situations! You have no idea what you're dealing with, and you need to just stay out of it."

And with that last comment, I marched myself up to the front of the group, and the silence treatment began once again.

The plus side though is I did get to speak with the other four that just joined our group. I learned their names were Peter, Susan, Edmond, and Lucy, and they were the Kings and Queens of Old. We didn't really discuss much about Narnia, but we did talk about each other…interests and things such as that. They were pretty cool kids. I could tell Peter was a bit snobbish, but I think he is going through a time. It is difficult to go from an older age to a younger age, you're not treated the same even though you have seen more than many can imagine, and you're mind doesn't adjust well to this fact.

We reached the How and everyone went their separate ways. I was able to find a quitet spot where there was solitude. I was tired, and I needed to gather my thoughts about the events that just transpired. I closed my eyes and went into a meditative mode to sense the energy around me. Chaos was here, I could sense it distinctively now, which means he is gaining power. I still have yet to get a full history on Narnia, and it is time I seek one out.

I opened my eyes, and there was Caspian standing in front of me.

"Truce?"

"Truce." I replied simply.

"Look, I don't want us to be angry at one another. I lost my head today because I just didn't want you to get hurt. The idea in itself really bothers me, and I want to protect you. Before you start arguing, I know you don't need 'protecting,' but I can't help the strong urge I feel to do so. Please try to understand that."

I thought back to my senshi and smiled "I understand, but just try to have a little more faith in me. I want to protect you too, and I will do so if I need to."

He nodded his head at this. He then started fidgeting with his hands…looking as if he wanted to say something. I sat there in silence, waiting for him to spit it out.

"Today…with the High King…I felt the energy that came off of your body. Not only that, I saw the light that glowed around you." His eyes locked with mine before he finally asked "Who are you?"

**And we have a cliffhanger. I hoped you enjoyed it—I'll leave you guessing as to exactly what Usagi is going to tell Caspian. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	6. Explanations

**Arigatou ****everyone! Your reviews are awesome! So I'm extremely excited because I got accepted to the Law School in England that I wanted to go to, so I guess I'm going to pack up and move across the pond next year…it's going to be quite an experience. So the story continues……**

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

"Who are you?"

I quickly turned my face away from him…I couldn't look him in the eyes. My mind was racing a mile a minute, and I didn't know what to tell him. Should I tell him the truth? Could he be trusted? He waited patiently by my side. I let out a sigh before I started:

"Caspian…that is...a hard question to answer. And the answer, I'm really not sure if I can give it to you straight forward. My past is extremely complicating…I don't want to have to drag you into my problems."

"But I want to know. The thing is I feel as if I've known you forever, but then I realize I haven't and there is much to learn about you…especially after today. You asked me to have faith in you...I'm asking you to have faith in me to help you bare your burden."

I let my eyes meet his. They were beautiful. Almond shape, dark brown…with so much depth behind them. They were seductive, and so sincere. I knew I could trust him with the information, but could I trust him not to abandon me when he realized the weight I bare. Caspian's uncle is nothing compared to the demons I've fought…could he handle knowing that…knowing what is to come?

"Here's the deal. I'll give you part of my story, but in return I want a history of Narnia…the things you learned from your professor."

He gave me a warm smile and nodded. He then began his tale. He actually looked as if he were enjoying recapping everything he had learned over the years. I kept quiet beside him, nodding here and there. It was actually quite interesting. I made a mental note of Aslan and the White Witch. They seemed like crucial characters from the past and I wanted to be sure to remember their names. When he was done, silence found us again. He was once again waiting for me to explain.

I looked up at him to find him staring at me. I held his eyes for a moment before I turned away and began:

"You are already aware that I'm from a place called Japan. I had a pretty normal childhood. Mother, Father, and an annoying brother. I went to school and had fun…nothing out of the ordinary. When I was fourteen I found out that there was more to my life than I ever anticipated." I paused to look up at him, he seemed to be listening intently. I sustained eye contact as I continued:

"I was a warrior, or senshi. My duty was to protect the Earth, and keep the demons away that tried to enslave the humans of that world. I was known as Sailor Moon because I drew my power from the moon. I have fought many evils in my time…ones that required more than just a sword to defend myself." Caspian gave a grimace at this part.

"The fact of the matter is...it's my destiny, and no matter how many times I have ran from it…it always finds me again. And even though I pray and wish everyday that I didn't have this role…this burden…I know I would never wish it on anyone else." My eyes began to glisten with tears and I looked away from his gaze.

"The thing is, four years ago I finally defeated my ultimate enemy…Chaos." A shudder ran through my spine as I spoke the name. "It was the hardest battle I have ever experienced, and I am surprised I came away with my sanity. There are many things about that battle that I will not talk about…things I can't talk about." My mind flashed to Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto all getting their star seeds ripped out of their chest. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away and took a deep breath.

"I thought the entity was gone…defeated, and I wouldn't have to face it again until a time in the far future, but it seems that part of it is still in existence, and I dread the upcoming fight against it because I know it's coming. I don't know if I can survive it again." I buried my face in my hands and let the tears fall.

I sat there for a moment, before I felt Caspian's hands on my wrists. He pushed my hands away from my face and lifted my chin up to meet his eyes. He wiped the tears from my face studying me for a moment before he asked "This Chaos…is he the reason you're in Narnia?"

I knew it was the reason, but I didn't want to put that weight on him…not yet. "I'm not sure, anything is possible…there still could be loads of reasons why."

"I will do my best to protect you Serena. If it is this Chaos…you will not be alone…"

"NO!" I shouted, panic now showing through my eyes "Caspian, please…Chaos is my enemy. If it is him, please don't get involved. No matter what happens, stay away…your death will bring no benefits to anyone here, and if you go up against Chaos your death is certain. Please Caspian" my voice cracking with emotion "promise me you won't try to protect me."

"But…"

"Promise Me!"

"….I will try."

I knew I would have to settle for that answer. He was about as stubborn as me. I would have to find another way to make sure he stays out of it. I let my eyes wonder the room before I felt Caspian playing with my hair.

"Such a strange hair style. Have I mentioned that?"

I giggled "No actually, and I was waiting for the moment you would." I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Hmm…I guess I was too distracted by your eyes." The intense look he gave me had me melting on the spot.

I gulped loudly at this statement. All of a sudden my mouth was dry, and I couldn't breathe properly. Caspian was suddenly dangerously close to me, and I could not help myself by gazing at his lips every so often. We began to draw closer to each other…I could feel his breath on my face. My heart began racing in anticipation…my eyes fluttered shut…

There was a coughing noise in the background.

Caspian and I jumped apart and our eyes met the face of Trumpkin (Trufflehunter's other dwarf friend). I blushed furiously at the thought of what I was about to do. I had just separated from Mamoru, and here I am about to kiss another guy. Trumpkin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"We made this sword for you Miss."

I stood up and went over to take the sword from his hand. It was beautiful. Long and sharp, and the weight felt perfect in my hands.

"It is perfect Trumpkin."

"It is the craftsmanship of the dwarves. That sword will last for some time."

"Thank you."

He gave me a curt nod before he left. I began swishing the sword around, loving the feel of it. I glanced toward Caspian and asked "Do you want to play?"

"With you? Never again. But I would give anything to see you have a go at the High King."

I started giggling at the thought "You know…that's not such a bad idea."

Caspian got up and started to follow me out of the room. Before we left I turned to look at him.

"Promise not to say anything?"

"Of course."

At this, I began to walk through the How until I ran into Lucy.

"Hey Lu. Where is your brother?"

"Both Edmond and Peter are outside."

"Thanks."

I began to run outside; Caspian not too far on my heals. Sure enough there they were--sword fighting. We sat down on the grass by Susan watching them go at each other. I had to admit, both boys had some mad skills. You could tell they had a lot of experience. Eventually though Peter defeated Edmond and had a pretty satisfied smirk on his face. Edmond on the other hand looked like he was muttering something non to friendly as he walked over to us to take a seat. Peter followed behind and reached down to get a canteen of water. When he was finished I asked him:

"So, care to dance with me hot stuff?"

He looked at me extremely confused before glancing down at the sword in my hands:

"You're serious?"

"Why does everyone always ask that…of course I'm serious. Besides I need the practice."

He still gave me a questioning look.

"Come on…it'll be fun."

"Alright, if you want to."

I picked up my sword and approached him. Our fight started off much the same as Caspian's and mine. He started off slow…unsure of what I could handle. It started picking up pace quickly though. I fought with him much longer than I did with Caspian, and I could feel my arms and body beginning to get sore. Eventually though I had him unarmed and cornered. There was a brief moment of silence before I heard Edmond cheering.

"Go Serena! It's about time someone put him in his place!"

Peter's face turned beat red at this statement.

"Aww Pete don't take it the wrong way. I guess it wasn't right of me to not warn you beforehand. Even so, you were excellent. It took a lot longer to defeat you than it did Caspian…"

"Hey!"

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?" I turned to look at Caspian glaring at me, but there was something playful behind his eyes.

Before I knew it he was running towards me. It was a matter of seconds before I let out a squeal and started running.

"Haha! I'm faster than you! Sea-biscuit ain't got nothing on me!" I looked behind me and he was starting to catch up. I looked ahead and began to run faster. I saw the ledge of the stone that made up the How, and I made a jump for it…landing perfectly.

"No fair" I heard his voice calling up at me "I can't do that."

I turned around and looked at him smiling "Not my problem."

He let out a long breath that rustled the hair at his forehead and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. His eyes then focused behind me and they widened considerably.

"Oh my…Serena there's a snake behind you!"

"WHAT!" I turned around so fast that I lost my balance and began to fall. Next thing I knew I landed in Caspian's arms. I allowed my heart to calm down for a second before I looked up at him.

"There was no snake, was there?"

"Nope."

I glared at him "Now that's not fair."

"Well now we're even."

"I hate to interrupt this lovely moment" Edmond said "but we need to have a meeting and decide what our next move is going to be."

Caspian and I both blushed, and he set me back down on the ground. We followed everyone back into the How. Pretty soon all the leaders of each race were gathered around the Stone Table. We all looked to Peter, ready to begin.

"I have just been informed that there was a Telmarine in the woods spying. They know our whereabouts now. It is only a matter of time before they strike."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

Caspian and Peter both started to speak at the same time. Leaning against the Stone Table next to Lucy, I saw the nasty look that the High King gave the Prince. Caspian folded under his stare, nodding for him to continue.

"Our only hope," Peter continued, "is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy," Caspian argued. "No one has ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time." Peter replied.

"We'd have the element of surprise." Trumpkin pointed out.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian stepped forward as he spoke.

Susan stood up behind him. "If we dig in we can probably hold them off indefinitely."

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said.

"Look," Peter said, turning on Caspian, "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarines can just wait and starve us out." Edmund added.

"We could collect nuts!" added a hyperactive squirrel (who was almost as cute as Reepicheep).

Reepicheep was not amused. "Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" He gave the squirrel a look of warning before saying "Shut up." I love that mouse. He turned back to face Peter "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter looked to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm glanced at Caspian as he if he were considering where his allegiances lie before saying, "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy's voice surprised everyone.

Peter turned his head quickly to face her "Sorry?"

"Well you're all acting like there's only two options…dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu."

"No, _you're_ not listening! Or have you forgotten who _really_ defeated the White Witch, Peter?" This little girl amazed me, her voice held so much wisdom and conviction…it was hard to believe it was coming from someone so small; which I guess she suffers from the same problem as Peter.

Peter's expression hardened. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

_Aslan_. I hoped he would show his face soon. I needed to speak with him about the new threat on the horizon. My eyes followed Peter, and I hoped he would see the wisdom behind his sister's words. Sometimes faith is all you need in situations such as this, but I can understand why he is so impatient.

I glanced at Caspian and then at Susan and Edmond.

"I guess we need to form a plan." Edmond said.

And with that we followed Peter out of the room in order to map out the events of tonight.

**Well, there's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanksgiving is around the corner, so it'll be a couple of days before I can update again. In the mean time PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	7. The Taste of Freedom

**Thanks to all those that have added me or my story to their favorites list, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm loving the last review (MoonGirl17)…it does make me feel great that you guys are enjoying this story so much. Sorry it has taken a while to update. We are reaching the final week of classes at University, and I am stretched to the max, but here is another chapter to hold you over until this week is over with (or at least until Wednesday—I have a 10 page paper due on the German Foreign Office…uh) I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Anyways…as the story turns….**

**Chapter 7: The Taste of Freedom**

We left the larger gathering to enter a smaller room. The only occupants were Caspian, Peter, Edmond, Susan, Glenstorm, Reepicheep and myself. We all sat there for a moment…assuming Peter would begin the thought process of what to do next.

"We need to get the gate and the bridge down before our soldiers even approach the castle, and we need to do it quietly and swiftly before anyone notices what we are doing. The last thing we need is for Miraz to sound an alarm…we will be out numbered then."

"We can go in first." Edmond added "If we dismantle those at the watch tower, we have a better chance at reaching the gate to lift it."

"But what about the bridge?" Caspian asked.

"I can take in a group of mice to reach that point. We can get the bridge down your majesty." Reepicheep added (so adorable).

"How are we going to get to the watch towers?" Peter looked around at all of us to see if we could come up with a plan.

"We fly in." Edmond stated "With the birds."

We all nodded our head in agreement with this. It was the best we could come up with in such a short time…Peter wanted to attack tonight.

Peter looked at Glenstorm "I want you to lead the troops in on the ground."

"We need a signal for them before they approach the castle, and we haven't gotten everything worked out." I added.

Susan had an idea "We can use Edmonds flashlight."

"Perfect. It seems we have the basics of the plan mapped out. We need to relay this to everyone and start packing. We leave tonight, and we'll need the cover of darkness in order for this plan to work."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Caspian and I a little more reluctantly than the others. The group started to file out, and I stayed behind to have a word with Peter. Caspian looked to me waiting for me to follow, but I waved him off…giving him the impression that I would be joining him later.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Peter? Shouldn't you be listening to what Lucy has to say?"

"I don't think it is any of _your_ business. You have no idea what we are up against here. You forget this is my kingdom…I am the High King here."

"But you don't really know what you're up against either." With that remark his face shot up to meet mine. He had previously been busying himself with mapping out everything on paper. He looked as if he were about to explode with anger.

"How do you figure that?"

"It has been thousands of years, in Narnian time, since you last set foot here. You know nothing of the Telmarines other than what Caspian has told you, and yet you are ready to take on their castle and king? Shouldn't you take more time to learn your enemy before you attack?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. If we take time that is more windows of opportunity we are leaving for them to strike us."

"Then let us be prepared for their strike here. It is a fools chance to do what you want to do. You are risking not only your life, but those around you. You _know_ you need to wait for Aslan…I know you do, but yet you try to do everything on your own. Sometimes you have to realize that everyone needs a little help."

"You don't even know Aslan!" His voice raising at me. "He has not come to save us yet, and I doubt that he will come. It is up to us now. Quit pretending like you are more than just a girl who is good with a sword! You forget, I may not look like it but I am an adult. You are a child."

"You sure as hell don't act like an adult! And don't speak about me as if you know me. I don't need to know who Aslan is in order to tell that we need him. Perhaps YOU need to put a little more faith in him and prove yourself to him. He already came roaring in to save your ass when Narnia battled the White Witch, that is enough proof in itself to know that he will help us IF you believe!"

"I'm done having this conversation."

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when everything falls apart like I said it would." And with that I stormed out of the room.

"Serena."

"What!" I yelled and turned sharply only to find Caspian standing there near me. "Sorry Caspian. I am just so angry right now! How can any one person be so blind when they have seen the truth. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Nor I, but he is the High King…we must do the best we can with what we have."

"You're right, but that doesn't stop me from being angry with him."

He chuckled at me "You are cute when you are angry. Do you realize that?"

"Don't call me cute. It messes with my whole anger mentality."

He only laughed more. After he calmed down his voice took on a very serious tone.

"I don't want you to go with us."

"Oh no you…"

"Please let me finish."

I paused allowing him the time to speak.

"It is going to be extremely dangerous tonight. You know this for yourself or else you would not have argued with the High King. There is a possibility that many of us will perish tonight. I just can't allow myself to think that you might be one of them."

"Then don't."

He looked at me questioningly.

"Caspian, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that we're in this together…all of us. If I did not follow and something were to happen to you…think of how that would make me feel. I would live the rest of my life with the thought of what I could have done to prevent it. I have to be there to protect you, and you have to protect me."

"I knew it was a losing argument when I started it, but I had to try. I know we have not known each other for long…but…I just…I know that I can't lose you. I just feel as if we've known each other much longer than we have. I'm sorry…I am run away with my thoughts once more."

My eyes filled with unshed tears "I know exactly how you feel."

His eyes snapped up to mine and he gave me a crooked smile "Good."

We stood like that for ages…just looking into each other's eyes before he began to step closer to me.

"There is one thing I would like to try before we leave for this death mission." Caspian began.

My breath began to come out unevenly at this point, and my heart rate increased rapidly. "And what would that be?"

He didn't answer me; he just simply drew closer to me. Bending down to my level…his face inches from mine…

The last thought that ran through my mind was that Trumpkin better not interrupt us this time, and with that, his lips met mine in a very feather gentle kiss. He pulled back only inches looking into my eyes as if to ask permission to proceed further. I simply nodded my head, and then his lips came crashing back down to mine. I couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. He used this as his opportunity to let his tongue enter my mouth. My body was trembling all over…the need to hold him…to be close to him was overwhelming me. He wrapped his arms around me…holding me tighter as if to show that he knew exactly what I was feeling.

My fingers found their way into his hair…_finally_ touching it and feeling its silky strands. He tasted divine. Like vanilla mixed in with spices, and something else that was distinctly him.

One of his hands came from around my waist to trace the profile of my face. Feeling it…memorizing it. We stood there for what seemed like eternity. For once in my life nothing else existed except the two of us. There were no Telmarines, no arrogant Kings, and best of all Chaos wasn't a reality. I smiled at the first taste of freedom I had had since I was a silly 14 year old girl.

Pretty soon the need for air overcame us both, and we had to break the kiss. Our breath ragged from the intensity of the kiss. I stood there in a daze once his lips left mine. My eyes remained closed. I didn't want to wake up from the perfect world I had just visited, in order to return to the reality that we must face.

Slowly my eyes began to open and they came in contact with a smirking Caspian.

It wasn't long before I answered his smirk "you're proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

"Cheeky thing."

His hand reached out to brush a strand of hair away from my face, cupping it in the process. I turned my face into his hand, slowly pressing a kiss into his palm. His breath hitched only slightly and his eyes darkened considerably, but he slowly pulled his hand away from my face.

"We better go _bella_ before we are found in an even more compromising situation."

I blushed at the thought, and he merely chuckled.

We quickly found the others and they were all gathering weapons and food for the journey. I quickly grabbed my sword and turned to Edmond.

"When are we leaving Ed?"

"Very soon I believe. It is almost sun down, and we have quite a way to walk."

I nodded at this. I then noticed Susan strapping her bow and arrows onto her back, and I had a thought.

"Are there anymore bow and arrows available?"

Caspian just glanced at me.

"What?" I said "You can never have too many archers."

One of the dwarfs quickly brought me what I asked for.

"Are you a clear shot _bella_?" I blushed at his new nickname for me…seeing as now everyone has heard it. Thank goodness no one said anything about it.

I quickly took out a bow and shot it towards Peter…landing it right beside his face. He jumped noticeably and sent a glare my way. I just winked at him before turning to Caspian. He was doing his best not to laugh at the King, but you could tell he was hurting.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It does indeed." Laughter evident in his voice.

Everyone began to dress in chain mail and loaded whatever we could carry onto our backs.

We all took our time. Thoughts of the night ahead plaguing us. Eventually we were all ready, and we began marching to either our death, defeat, or to the freedom of Narnia.

**Well there's another chapter, and their first kiss. Hope you enjoyed it! Again sorry about the length of time it took me to update. Lots of homework to do this week, but I should be back on track after this week is over with. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	8. Two Evils Merge as One

**Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Here is a side note that will help out through the rest of the story: Usagi is in possession of all of the Senshi's most powerful attacks (idea straight from bebepantheon). Thanks for the reviews! As the story turns……**

**Chapter 8: Two Evils Merge as One**

We were flying overhead…Miraz's castle below us. Edmond was further ahead of us to get to the tallest tower in order to guide where we needed to be. Caspian had helped map out directions of the inside of the castle. Caspian and I are supposed to go raise up the gate, while Susan and Peter were to find Miraz as quick as possible. Edmond would stay where he was in order to signal the troops in the woods.

It was dark, and there was only a crescent moon in the sky tonight—it hid us perfectly. There was a flash of light, and we knew that Edmond had landed safely. His light directed us to a smaller tower, and slowly the birds began to lower us. Caspian killed one soldier with his sword by dropping down a bit lower. Susan and I shot arrows at the others keeping guard…we didn't want any alarm to be sounded.

Finally our feet hit the stone of the walkway and we quickly made our way to the room where Caspian's professor stayed. As soon as we entered, we could tell that something was off…the professor wasn't here and everything had been turned upside down. Caspian had picked up a pair of glasses and glanced up at us.

"I have to find him." Caspian said.

Peter shook his head "You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse."

"You wouldn't even be here without him…and neither would I."

Susan and Peter glanced at one another before Susan said:

"We can take care of Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gatehouse in time." Caspian added. And with that he took off running. I glanced back at Peter and Susan before I took off running behind him. I had a feeling he might need someone with him.

Caspian and I kept going down and down, floor after floor, until we finally reached what I assumed were the dungeons. There was his professor, lying in a cell. We rushed over quickly, and Caspian got the key to unlock the door. He then started shaking the man on the floor.

"Five more minutes?"

His professor glanced up at him before saying "What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He'll learn soon enough." Caspian said "We are giving him your cell."

The man grabbed Caspian by the arm "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry."

The look on Caspian's face meant that this was bad news, before I knew it, I was running after him again.

"Caspian!" I yelled in a very loud whisper. "You need to stop and think for a second."

He didn't acknowledge me, he just started running faster. He finally slowed down outside of a door and quietly began to open it. I could tell we were in Miraz's room.

_Shit_.

Caspian began to draw out his sword, and then he placed it under Miraz's chin…waking him in the process.

_Double shit_.

Miraz began to chuckle "Thank goodness…you're safe."

"Get up." Caspian ordered.

Miraz got out of bed…nudging his wife awake.

"Caspian?" she asked

"Stay where you are."

"What are you doing?"

"I should think it obvious dear." Miraz responded. He then looked at Caspian and said "You know, some might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you." Caspian bit back.

"But you're not like me, are you? It's sad, the first time you show some backbone, and it's such a waste."

I glanced over at his wife to notice that she had pulled the crossbow off of the wall, and she was now aiming it towards Caspian.

"Put the sword down Caspian. I don't want to do this."

I was quick, and I pulled out my bow and aimed an arrow at her.

"We don't want you to either." I glanced at the door in time to notice that Susan was also aiming and arrow at Miraz's wife, and Peter had his sword drawn.

"This use to be a private room." Miraz stated.

"Caspian, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse." Peter asked.

"No!" Caspian shouted "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" he then glanced toward Miraz "Did you kill my father?"

Ouch. No wonder he was going a little crazy on me.

"Now we get to it." Was Miraz's response.

"You told me your brother died in his sleep." His wife stated, slowly lowering the crossbow.

"That was more or less true."

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian taking a step forward forcing Miraz against the window. His wife was now aiming the crossbow again.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan stated.

I agreed with Susan "She's right Caspian, you're not a murderer like him."

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone."

His wife began to lower the crossbow again "How could you?"

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son!" Miraz took a step forward…forcing Caspian backward. "You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here. Fatherless!"

"No!" His wife screamed and shot. It hit the edge of Caspian's shoulder…causing him to drop his sword. Miraz took off out of the side door, and I quickly ran to Caspian and helped him pick up his sword. We then glanced at Peter and Susan, and we were off again…running through the castle.

Peter then jets down a different hallway than the rest of us. Susan called out "Peter!"

"Our army is just outside." And with that we began to follow him.

We were outside and Peter yelled out "Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!"

"I'm a little busy right now Pete!"

I looked up toward Edmond, and he was fighting off his on Telmarine.

Peter ran to the gate and began to turn the wheel to lift it open.

"Peter it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!" Susan yelled in frustration.

"No! I can still do this! Help me!"

And we all ran to his side…helping him turn the wheel to lift the gate. We finally get the gate up, and our troops come running in. We turn back to the now growing war inside the castle gates. I pull out my sword and place my bow on my back.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter yelled, and we charged into the fight.

Everything was happening so fast. There were Telmarines coming from all sides. I kept pace. Fighting off all those that came my way. I couldn't help but notice that Caspian stayed as close to me as possible. I smiled inwardly at his need to protect me.

There was a rustling of metal, and I looked up. There were Telmarines gathering at the top of the courtyard with crossbows. All of them taking aim at us. I noticed one was aiming straight towards me. Caspian quickly jumped in front of me.

"No! Caspian move!" the arrow as coming towards us now…it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. I pushed Caspian out of the way, lifted my hand up and shouted "SILENT WALL!" and a shield came up to block the arrow from hitting us. I let it down and turned towards Caspian. He just stared at me. Finally I hit him on the arm and said "Let's go!"

I heard something hit hard. The next thing I realized was the gate began to close. One of the minotaurs quickly ran over and held the gate up…struggling under the weight. The arrows began to fly in his direction, but still he held on.

"Fall back! Retreat!" shouted Peter.

I looked beside me and Caspian was gone. I didn't see him anywhere near me. Everyone began running towards the gate. I kept fighting off the Telmarines to allow the others time to escape. I looked up and Caspian was riding toward me on a horse. His professor was beside him with another horse for Peter I'm assuming.

Caspian reached his hand down towards mine and lifted me up onto the horse as if I weighed next to nothing. We rode quickly to the gates…making it out in time before the minotaur could no longer hold it anymore. We jumped the gap of the bridge and turned back. There were still so many of the men that didn't make it out.

My eyes came in contact with a centaur still inside. He nodded his head towards me and then turned back to the fight…prepared to die for Narnia.

After one glance back from all of us, we quickly ran off in the night. All of us silent.

Once we reached the woods, we stopped running and we simply just walked…no one talking to anyone.

By dawn we reached Aslan's How. Lucy and the others quickly came out to meet us.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ask _him_," Peter spat, jerking his head in Caspian's direction.

"_Me_?" Caspian snapped. "You could have called it off! There was still time!"

Peter swiveled around. "No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you had just stuck to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"If we had just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"_You_ called _us_, remember?"

"My first mistake." Caspian replied in a cold voice.

"No," Peter disagreed. "Your first mistake was thinking you could actually lead these people." He turned on his heel and started towards the How.

"_HEY_!" Caspian's shout surprised me. He looked completely livid when Peter turned around. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You _invaded_ Narnia," Peter spat. "You've got no more right to be here than Miraz does!" Caspian had had enough. He brushed past the High King, only to stop in his tracks at Peter's next words. "You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" With an angry scream, Caspian drew his sword and whirled around. Peter's blade was out in time to meet his.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted. Everyone looked his way. Several Narnians stepped forward to place Trumpkin carefully on the ground. Lucy ran forward as the two boys lowered their blades. Caspian sheathed his sword and walked into the How without a word, shortly followed by Nikabrik.

If Nikabrik was involved it couldn't be good. I quickly followed them back inside the How. I stayed a safe distance behind them, sniffing out everything and feeling the energy. That's when it hit me…something extremely evil was here.

Caspian still hadn't realized I was following him, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy? The kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough." Nikabrik began.

"What do you want?" Caspian seethed "Congratulations?"

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you."

Nikabrik then begins to walk toward the Stone Table room, and Caspian followed hesitantly. I had a bad feeling about this.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Nikabrik stated.

There was some rustling and growling coming from behind some stones in the room. Caspian drew his sword and began to step forward toward the sound.

"Who's there?"

Two cloaked figures came out from hiding and began to walk towards Caspian

"I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show…me…your enemies!" The figure threw off its hood to reveal a werewolf. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream.

Another voice spoke out, drawing my attention from the werewolf. It was a breathy, scratchy voice…a woman…she looked like a hag.

"What you hate, so shall we. For no one hates better than us."

A short silence followed, and then Caspian spoke. "And you can…_guarantee _Miraz's death?"

_Shit. What is he thinking?_

"And _more_," the breathy voice replied. "Let the circle be drawn!"

She began circling Caspian…the wolf drawing a circle in the dirt around him. She began muttering a spell, and then she brought out a staff. When she was finished with her chant, she slammed the staff into the ground in front of Caspian. Ice began to form around it and in between the two stone columns that stood in front of the carving of Aslan.

A ghost of a woman appeared behind the ice. She was hauntingly beautiful, and even though I had never seen her before I knew in an instant who it must be.

_The White Witch_.

"Wait this isn't what I wanted!" Caspian shouted

"One drop of Adam's blood, and you free me. Then I am yours, my king."

"No!" he shouted once more

The werewolf grabbed him, and the hag cut his hand. The witch then extended her hand through the glass, and Caspian's eyes fell on her. From that moment on he seemed in a trance, and he began to move towards her.

"Caspian!" I came around the corner with my sword drawn and began fighting with the hag…trying to reach Caspian before it was too late.

There were more footsteps coming into the room, and then I heard Peter's voice "Stop!"

"Caspian was still moving slowly towards the witch, but he hadn't reached her yet."

We all began to fight off the two evils and Nikabrik (I knew there was something wrong with him!). Peter was able to shove Caspian out of the way, but as soon as that happened he seemed to be drawn in by the witch as well.

I ran to Caspian's side, lifting him up by the shoulders so he could lean against me. Nikabrik and the others were dead. I heard a high pitched scream, and I looked up at the witch. There was a sword sticking out from the ice. As soon as the ice broke away, the witch gone, everyone could see Edmond standing behind it.

Edmond looked at Peter and said "I know, you had it sorted." Before walking off…leaving the room.

He was officially my favorite out of the four of them now.

Once the hype calmed down, I looked down at Caspian.

"What were you thinking?!?"

"I wasn't" his eyes rose to meet mine. He then lifted his weight off of me to turn and face me properly.

"Clearly!" We just sat there staring at each other. His eyes were begging me not to continue…he realized the mistake he nearly made.

And I let it be. He was still feeling the hurt from the knowledge of his father's death, and the fight with Peter. He was off the hook for now, but I will kill him if he pulled a stunt like that again.

He cradled his hand in his lap, and I noticed it was still bleeding. I ripped off some cloth from the bottom of my skirt. I grabbed his hand and laid it in my lap. I wiped the blood away from the cut, and then I took a hold of his hand. He flinched a little at the pressure I was putting on the cut.

I closed my eyes and remained silent for a moment. I then whispered "Moon Healing" and there was a warm light that flooded from me to him. I opened my eyes and took my hand away…the cut was completely healed.

"How did you do that?"

"A magic trick I learned a long time ago."

"What about that shield you put around us earlier."

I just looked at him and shook my head. His eyes still showed curiosity, but he let the subject drop.

I looked down at the hand I was holding. I took it in both of my mine and began to rub it. I didn't know what to say. I was so confused by everything that had happened as of late. Not to mention the feelings that were passing between Caspian and I. I silently scolded myself for getting too close to him. I didn't even know how long I would be in Narnia; it wasn't wise to let down my walls for someone who I might have to say goodbye to.

His other hand lifted my chin to meet his face. He looked deeply into my eyes before he said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For protecting me, for healing me, for not questioning why I did what I did, and most of all…for allowing me to feel this way." And with that he brought his lips down to meet mine with a gentle kiss.

I couldn't respond. I just sat there…hoping that my eyes conveyed my feelings, even though I was still unsure as to what they are.

"We are both exhausted _bella_. We both should get some rest."

I nodded my head in agreement, and we both got up and went our separate ways. I laid my head down on the ground, and it wasn't long before I passed out from sheer exhaustion.

**Dream POV**

_It was dark all around again._

"_I was bested again! Narnia belongs to me!" A voice shouted._

_I turned my head in the direction of the White Witch, banging her fist on the floor._

_The atmosphere all of a sudden grew much colder and darker._

"_They had no right to take your kingdom away, and now they must pay." Said an eerie voice. I knew automatically that it was Chaos._

"_Who are you? Where are you?"_

_The witch looked around frantically, but could not locate where Chaos was._

"_That is of no importance. What is important is that I can help you regain your power and your thrown…you just have to do one thing for me."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_Give me your body. With our combined powers, we will be invincible. No power in Narnia will be able to stand against us."_

_The witch's eyes lit up at the idea of more power._

"_Do we have a deal?"_

"_Yes." She replied in a whisper._

_She was then surrounded by darkness, and I could no longer see her. There was a great flash and there she stood, only she looked much different. Her white dress was now midnight black. Her skin took on a purple tint to it, and her eyes…I shivered at the evil that was now behind them._

**End of Dream POV**

I shot up once again. My body was drenched in sweat. I began to panic…realizing that now…things had gotten considerably more difficult.

**So Chaos and the White Witch are one now. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! And as always…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	9. Nothing Is Ever Easy

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Glad everyone liked the merging of the White Witch and Chaos! As the story turns…..**

**Chapter 9: Nothing Is Ever Easy**

Should this be a surprise to me? Nothing is ever easy. I walked outside…allowing the evening breeze to take over me. It was dark outside…and the moon showed brightly overhead.

"Serena…"

I jerked my head around to find Caspian behind me.

"Caspian."

"What are you doing? You know the Telmarines will be here soon for retaliation. I don't think it wise for you to be alone out here."

"But I'm not alone." I said with a smile.

He walked over to me and took one of my hands in his…lacing his fingers with mine. I looked up into his eyes and then allowed myself to melt into him. He was going to be my strength for now.

I remained silent. Partially just to enjoy the moment, and partially because I couldn't decide if I should tell him what I knew. Would it be sensible to inform everyone, or would it be smarter to just bear the burden on my own. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. I decided I needed time to think…alone.

I pushed him away gently "Caspian, there is a lot on my mind now, and I need time alone to think some things through."

"_Bella_, tell me what it is…I will do what I can…"

"I know you would, but please understand that there are some things I'm not ready to tell you…anyone for that matter. My past..." my eyes glazed over for a second before they refocused "anyway, when I am ready…you will be the first to know. For now, let me go. I'll be safe, and I won't be gone long."

He looked as if he were going to argue with me for a moment before letting go. He started towards the How, taking one glance back toward me before heading inside.

I looked to the woods and began walking towards them. I stayed aware of my feet, so I wouldn't trip over any roots or a pebble. After walking for quite some time, I came to a clearing with a small waterfall. It was beautiful, and basked in the moonlight…it all seemed so surreal. Before I knew it I was stripping away my clothes and stepping into the water—washing away the stress and also the disgusting odor of a man that I've seemed to develop. I was lost in the feeling until I jumped to realization at the sound of a voice…

"Serenity."

I didn't turn around, but I knew I had heard that voice once before…I just couldn't place where. When I couldn't remember anything I decided to turn around to see who it was…especially if they knew me by that name.

I was not prepared for what my eyes landed on. It was a great lion. I let out a small shriek…the sight was really overwhelming. The lion made no move toward me, and when I noticed I wasn't about to get eaten, I allowed my body to relax to take a better look.

I have never seen a lion such as this before. He was much larger, and his mane was beautiful. I looked into his eyes and was surprised to find wisdom, and understanding. It didn't take long for me to realize who this was.

"Aslan." I let out in a small voice.

He nodded his head, and I immediately tensed up again…I mean this was the Aslan.

"Do not be nervous or feel less than what you are. You and I are very similar in our own respective worlds."

"You were the one in my dream."

"Yes, and I am the one who summoned you here. You know why now. I was afraid of what might happen if the White Witch were able to obtain that being's power. I am able to handle her, but this new evil…I cannot fight."

"Chaos…he is the enemy from my world. I am sorry he was able to break into this one."

"It is not your fault my lady. Sometimes things happen, and for good reason. I have yet to see the reasoning behind this, but I'm sure it's there."

"I'm glad it's you Aslan…I need to know what to do."

"About the others?"

"Yes. Should I tell them about me? Should I keep quiet and let events play out as they are meant to? I don't want everyone to panic when they realize that there is more than just Miraz, but at the same time I don't want to be dishonest with them either. What should I do?"

"You know the answer to this dear one."

"I should tell them, shouldn't I?"

He gave me a curt nod, and I hung my head. Yep, nothing is ever easy.

"Just as well anyway. At least now I don't have to avoid Caspian's questions." I said with a laugh. "Aslan," I said looking back at the lion…taking a serious tone in my voice "you will help me?"

"Of course. Like I said, the witch I can handle."

"So do you think that we must defeat the White Witch before we face Chaos?"

"I do not know for certain, but I believe that will be the course of the events."

"I must ask you one more favor, and it is more important to me than anything at this moment."

"And what is that my lady?"

"Protect him." I gave the lion a serious look; he knew exactly who I was speaking of. "He will try to help me…to protect me. I cannot be worried about him while I'm in this battle. I know what Chaos is capable of, but I also know how stubborn Caspian is. Please…keep him out of danger. I don't care if you have to sit on him to keep him away."

At this Aslan started laughing. "I will make sure that those who do not belong in this fight will stay out of it."

I nodded. I turned my head away and looked up at the moon…allowing it to wash over me.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this again, but I guess I have no choice."

"You are Serenity."

I looked back at the lion, and he had come somewhat closer to me.

"I believe in you, and so will the others. I am sorry that this has fallen on you, but I know you have the strength in you to stand again, and know that you will never be alone in this."

I looked back up at the moon "I wish I were alone though. That way everyone else would be out of danger, and it would just be me, but everything I care about is always dragged into it."

"Have faith. You know deep down that things will work out as they were meant to."

"Don't I know." I said with a chuckle "Destiny and Fate like to remind me that they are always with me."

"Sometimes it is more than that that controls our lives. Sometimes it is the very essence of who we are that allows us to make it to each day and through any sacrifice."

I was once again crying. I turned my face away from the moon light to thank the lion for his words of wisdom only to find that he was gone. I remained in the water. The reality of what I must tell the others not really hitting me. I heard the breaking of tree limbs coming from a distance, and I immediately shot my head in that direction.

"Who's there?" my voice surprisingly smooth…considering I was somewhat panicking.

A patch of blonde hair made its way through the wood.

"Peter?"

He looked up at me "Serena?"

His face immediately turned red and he began to spit out apologies "Oh…my…I am so…so sorry." He franticly turned back the way he came, and I began to wonder what his problem was…that is until I realized my current state of dress. Luckily he couldn't see anything because the water was up to my neck, but still…I couldn't help but blush at the thought myself.

"Wait Peter…let me get decent."

He stopped at the edge of the wood not allowing himself to turn around. I quickly got dressed and headed over to stand beside him.

"It's alright, you can look now."

He didn't turn towards me he just looked back towards the water.

"I came out here to find you. Caspian said that he saw you heading this way. I wanted to apologize for…"

"Please, don't."

He looked at me questioningly.

"Look, you were doing what you thought was best for your people. And while I admit, you were a bit of a block head while you were planning everything…you did it with the best intentions. I can't be angry with you for that."

He gave a shy smile "Yea, I was a bit of a block head."

I started laughing "Well more than a bit, but you get the idea."

He laughed at this as well, and we found ourselves both cracking up at nothing in particular. It just felt good to laugh.

"Thank you for understanding." He said…after our fit of giggles.

"Not a problem."

We began walking back towards the How, both of us knowing that time wasn't on our side.

"I am trying to make up for it though. We are sending Lucy to look for Aslan. Susan is going with her. I never realized until recently just how wise Lucy really is."

"Freaky isn't it."

"You're telling me. She knows more than me, and she is half my age."

"Well not really, I mean…you are a boy, so that would make you both on the same intelligence level."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm right." I said through laughter.

"Yea, you probably are."

"There is no probably about it…I am always right. Just remember that."

"I'll be sure to keep that in the back of my mind right next to the idea that the White Witch is really a softy for stuffed animals."

I busted out laughing at this and had to stop walking. Once I was able to catch my breath we continued on in silence.

"There is one thing though Pete." I said...breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I need to talk with you…with everyone. There is something that I have been keeping from you, and I believe now is the best time to let everyone know exactly who I am."

"I kind of figured you were hiding something big that day we first met. I saw the light that came off of you when you through yourself in front of Caspian. I just figured that when you were ready to tell…you would."

I stopped walking and Peter did too…wondering exactly what I was doing. Before I knew it, I through my arms around Peter…giving him a big bear hug. I could tell that he didn't know what to do at first, but soon enough his arms were wrapped around me as well.

"Thank you." I whispered, and then I pushed away from him and began walking again.

He followed in step beside me…the blush evident on his face. "You're welcome."

We soon found our way back to the How, and made our way inside. I saw Caspian sitting there near the entrance (probably waiting on my return). Before I went over to him I quickly grabbed Peter's arm before he could get away.

"Pete, do you think that you could get everyone together for me? Susan, Ed, Lu, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin."

"No problem. Ten minutes?"

I nodded my head, and with that he disappeared into another room. I walked over to Caspian, and he quickly stood up…his eyes lingering where Peter had just left.

I grabbed his hand, bringing his attention back to me. He took in my appearance, and then blushed profusely. I looked down at myself and realized that the water from my body soaked my clothes. Basically, I was showing Caspian everything I got. I crossed my arms over my chest and coughed to get his attention back to my eyes.

Bless him…he looked so embarrassed. I chuckled and took a step closer to him. He took a step back, and my chuckle seemed to die out.

"Do you not want to be near me?"

"No! No…don't ever think that. I just think right now we should stay away from each other."

"Why?"

"Please don't make me answer that."

I started laughing. "Caspian, I don't bite."

"I'm afraid I might."

My eyes grew dark at the idea that he was having these thoughts. It was a total turn on. I took another step towards him, and he stepped back again.

"You know…I wouldn't mind if you decided to get closer."

"I can't do that…it's not right."

Another step closer…his back hit the wall.

"But you want to?"

"Far too much."

Another step…we were inches apart now. I smiled at my new power over him.

I leaned in, and I kissed him…ever so slightly. He was hesitant at first, but then allowed himself to melt into me as I had into him. His arms came around me and quickly turned us around so my back was against the wall. I was trapped by his arms, and I couldn't think of a better place to be. All of a sudden I couldn't get enough of him. Maybe it was the idea that a long battle was looming over my head, or maybe it was the fact that the truth about me was soon to be revealed, and I didn't know if I would lose him.

My hands quickly found the hem of his shirt…pushing it aside to allow myself to feel the warm skin underneath. He gasped at the sensation, and kissed me harder than before. My hands wondered around to his chest…feeling the muscles beneath and enjoying every minute.

His mouth left mine and quickly began to kiss down my jaw to the side of my neck. I turned my head…allowing him more access. His mouth quickly worked its way back up only to stop at my ear. As soon as his lips made contact, I let out a low moan. This seemed to trigger him back to reality because he pulled away from me, letting his head rest on one of the arms that trapped me against the wall.

"We need to stop before this goes any further."

Both of our breaths were coming out very ragged. My heart was racing, and I felt almost sure that he could hear it.

"I think so too." He looked up at me with somewhat relief in his eyes (mixed in with the lust) at the idea that I wasn't going to fight him.

"Oh you aren't getting off that easy. If I didn't have to talk to you and the others, I would make it impossible for you to stop." I winked at him at the finish of that sentence.

"You nearly did then _bella_. What do you need to speak with us about?"

I pushed him off of me, and he gave me some room.

"It is time for me to answer everyone's questions Caspian. I won't to explain it to everyone at once, so I don't have to keep reliving everything."

As if he knew exactly when to come in, Peter stepped into the room.

"It's time."

I looked back at Caspian, and then followed Peter into the next room where everyone waited. When everyone was settled and the noise died down…I began.

"I know you all have questions as to why I'm here. There is a reason behind it. It has come to my attention that there is more to worry about than just Miraz…"

There was a collective gasp before Edmond asked "Who?"

"A being from my place and time. It is an evil entity that has been my enemy for many years, and will be my enemy for years to come. He has his eyes set on Narnia. This does complicate matters greatly, but I want everyone to know that this is MY enemy. And I stress that. I will deal with him…you need to just keep your focus on Miraz."

"But what if you need…" Peter started.

"There is no _what if's_ Pete. This is how it is, and I am asking you all to please let me deal with this." There was no argument after that, but I could tell they were disregarding everything I was saying. My thoughts wondered back to Aslan, and I let it go.

"I also know that everyone has been wondering exactly who I am. My past is long and complicating, and please understand that I needed to know if I could trust you before I revealed everything. Plus, it will be a lot easier going into this battle in my true form…my warrior form."

They were all giving me questioning looks before I continued. "I cannot begin to tell you everything, so I'm just going to show you. Please allow your minds to be open to mine."

And with that I closed my eyes…I could feel the crescent moon burning on my forehead. Once I could feel my presence in everyone's head, I let the floodgates open. Flashes of everything from the very beginning until the very end went through my mind and before my eyes. It was like a movie playing without sound. Just images…pictures…memories. The tears were streaming down my face, and when the last battle finished my eyes shot open and I let out a sob.

I took in everyone around me. They were all in tears. My eyes fell on Caspian, and he quickly rushed over to my side before my legs gave out from everything I just witnessed again. I began sobbing in his arms, and he just rubbed my hair absentmindedly.

"_Bella_," he whispered "I…I had no idea."

"So you're not going to go screaming in the other direction in light of my past?"

He pulled away from me…anger present in his eyes.

"How could you even ask that? Of course not. I am here for you, and I always will be."

"You're not angry at me for keeping it from you?"

"No. If anything I am angry at myself for not being there to help you through everything."

"How could you have been? You didn't even know I existed."

"That's the thing _bella_. I think I always knew you existed…it just wasn't until recently that I finally was able to lay my eyes on you."

I gave him a warm smile at this and allowed my hands to brush over some stray hairs that had fallen in his face. His hand cupped my cheek, and he gave me a quick chaste kiss. It was the perfect moment…until Edmond interrupted.

"So let me get this straight…are you some kind of Princess?"

**Well there's another chapter. Small cliff-hanger, but nothing extreme. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**If you want to see the flashback that I had in mind for everyone to see it can be found at: youtube****.com/watch?v=GHLDI5aj984&feature=PlayList&p=0E9422B60465770A&playnext=1&index=22**

**I also have a poll going on, so stop by my profile page! It's dealing with the next fanfic I'll write. Choices: Sailor Moon/Pirates of the Caribbean; Sailor Moon/Twilight; Sequel to "Prince Caspian and the Moon Princess." Stop by and vote!**

**And...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	10. The Battle for Narnia Begins

**Wow, I can't believe I am so close to having 100 reviews. You guys are awesome! So far the Sailor Moon/Twilight crossover is winning in the polls, but there are still a few chapters left in the story. We are about to start the war so this will take up a couple in itself…so…as the story turns…..**

**Chapter 10: The Battle for Narnia Begins**

"So let me get this straight…are you some kind of Princess?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide Ed." I said with a giggle.

"I've heard of you before." Everyone's gaze fell on Lucy. She was gazing off into the distance trying to remember.

"It was after we returned from Narnia the first time, I became fascinated by myths and legends. Trying to compare what I saw here, to what we learned in our world. I stumbled across one legend in particular that sparked my interest. It was the one about the Silver Millennium…and the Moon Princess." Her eyes lifted up to meet mine.

"You're Princess Serenity aren't you?"

I held Lucy's gaze for quite some time, and I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me…especially Caspian's. He had heard this name before.

I nodded my head "Yea Lu, that's me."

"Your Majesties!" one of the centaurs came rushing in, distracting everyone from the intense conversation about me…thank goodness.

"What is it young one?" Glenstorm asked.

"They are here."

We all looked around…meeting everyone's eyes. The time had come to fight against Miraz. I just wonder how much longer after that will Chaos appear. We all ran for the outside ledge to get a better look at what we were up against. When we reached the ledge I gasped as the realization of the strength and force of the Telmarines finally hit me.

There were thousands of them, they all marched in their well placed square regiments. And there were catapults, huge catapults. No one said a word as we took in the scene. I felt Caspian's hand slowly latching on to mine. I looked up to him and realized that everyone was feeling fear at this moment.

Peter quickly turned around to face us and said "We need Aslan." And rushed off inside. The rest of us weren't far behind him.

"It's time Lu." He said.

"I'm ready."

"Susan, I need you to go with her to make sure she gets through."

Susan merely nodded her head in agreement.

"We need a distraction, it might take some time to get Lucy into the area where she last saw Aslan, and we need her back here before our army attacks." Edmond said.

Caspian stepped forward. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian looked at Peter, and everything seemed to click.

"King against King." Peter whispered.

"Exactly."

"It just might work, I need something to write with and something to write on. Ed, you're going to deliver this to him, and we need to make it so he won't refuse. He should already know he has outnumbered us."

It wasn't long after that before we were viewing Edmond, Glenstorm, and the Giant heading off in the direction of the Telmarine camp, while Lucy and Susan were heading off in the direction of the woods. Hopefully things would work out for the best, and Miraz would take our offer. We know the army will end up fighting regardless of who wins this duel, but at least the distraction will buy us time.

"Aslan…please protect them." I whispered ever so slightly.

"What was that?" Caspian asked me.

"Oh, I was just praying that they would be safe."

Caspian nodded his head at this.

"Maybe you should follow Susan and Lu. Susan is an excellent fighter, but there is only so much she can handle." Caspian looked at me and after a moment he agreed with me. He ran back into the How to grab a horse. He came out quickly, and grabbed me by the arm…crushing our bodies together. His lips met mine, and he kissed me as if it might be the last time we were to see each other. I kissed him back with just as much power before he pulled away and jumped on the horse…riding off after Susan and Lucy.

I stood there dazed for a moment until I realized that Peter and a few others just witnessed that display of affection. I blushed furiously at this and started kicking at the ground as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Those remaining at the How just sat and twiddle our thumbs waiting for word from Edmond on what Miraz said about the duel.

Peter was sitting beside me on the ground.

"So are you going to help us?" Peter asked me out of nowhere.

"Of course."

"I mean…help us with your abilities…"

I looked at Peter before nodding my head "Pete, I am going to do all I can to make sure things in Narnia are back the way they were meant to be. But remember, these are your people, and they are going to be looking at you. Show confidence, and be brave. You are a great warrior too…I can see it every time I look at you. Your heart is pure, and you shine more than you realize."

At this I allowed my hand to rest on his…squeezing it reassuringly. He looked up at me, and smiled only slightly, but I could tell he was grateful at hearing those words.

We both looked towards the Telmarine camp to notice Edmond running towards us.

"Miraz accepts."

"Good. We have successfully bought ourselves some more time."

"Look, he is already on his way." I said pointing off into the distance.

We all sat there looking before I cut in saying "Don't worry Pete, you can take him…I mean he is old."

Peter started chuckling before saying "Let us hope so."

We spent the next few minutes fitting Peter in his armor. We set up a stool for him to sit on seeing as Miraz was bringing some elaborate chair with him. Peter looked nervous. Miraz and his goons had already set up his little throne on his side of the ruins where they would be fighting.

I quickly grabbed Peter and hugged him with everything I had.

"Be safe."

I pulled away from him and his hand came up to caress my face.

"Don't worry." He paused for a moment before kissing me on the cheek "Caspian is a lucky man." And with that he walked into the middle of the ruins. Tears weld in my eyes, and I felt extremely bad about the feelings I had bestowed upon Peter, but I felt so strongly for Caspian, and I still didn't know how much longer I would be here.

Peter and Miraz began to circle one another, each one trying to measure up the other.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz stated.

"Well feel free." Peter replied. I almost had to laugh at that, but I restrained myself.

"How many more have to die for the throne?"

Peter reached up to lower his helmet onto his face replying "Just one." He then attacked. They both fought with such strength and agility, and the advantage of who was winning jumped back and forth continuously. Peter was able to slash at Miraz's leg causing him to cry out in pain, but it wasn't long before Miraz was back at Peter's throat. Peter was knocked down and I saw Miraz step on his shield…Peter yelling from the pain. Miraz continued to attack Peter while he was on the ground…that is until Peter was able to bring Miraz down to his level. They were both getting exhausted. Peter's eyes fell off into the distance, and Miraz turned to see Susan and Caspian riding towards us.

"Does His Majesty need a respite?" Miraz asked

"Five minutes?" Peter said.

"Three." Miraz growled in response.

Peter walked back towards us…pain evident on his face. "Where's Lucy?" He asked Susan.

"She got through…with a little help." She glanced at Caspian.

Peter looked at Caspian and said "Thank you."

"Well you were busy." He said with a smile. He then began walking towards me bringing his arm around my shoulders to allow me to mold into his side, and I did just that…allowing my head to rest on his shoulder. I use to think I fit with Mamoru perfectly, but now I realized it was in my head because that was how I thought I should feel. Caspian was my perfect fit.

We didn't say anything to one another…we just sat there watching Peter. We saw Edmond pop his shoulder back into place and both of us flinched at Peter's yell. Bless him. Peter and Miraz both re-entered the ruins, and the fight began once more.

"Please be careful."

I looked at Caspian.

"I know I cannot convince you to not fight, and I know that you are more than able to handle anything after what I witnessed of your memories, but know I can't lose you…so please…be careful."

"I will." I promised. Even though I was unsure as to how everything was going to play out.

"Respite! Respite!" Miraz cried out in a raspy voice. Looking over, I saw that he was on his knees before Peter, who was holding his fist back, ready to deliver a fatal blow to the man's head with his steel coated knuckles.

"This isn't the time to be chivalrous, Peter!" Edmund called. Peter seemed to think differently. He let his hand fall to his side, and started to walk towards us. After he'd turned around, Miraz dove for his sword a few feet away.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled as the Telmarine came at him from behind. Peter turned around, and with amazing skill grabbed the hilt of the sword, twisting it around so the blade could sink into Miraz's side. Peter pulled the sword free and Miraz fell to his knees. His young opponent held the sword up to take the last blow, but hesitated.

"What's the matter boy? To cowardly to take a life?"

Peter lowered the sword and leaned in. "It isn't mine to take," he said, then stood up and turned to hold the hilt out to Caspian, who cast me a glance before walking forward slowly to accept the sword. He approached his uncle and drew the sword back, his palm against it, ready to deliver the fatal strike.

"Perhaps you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Miraz said breathlessly as he lowered his head, succumbing to his fate.

I could see Caspian shaking slightly, trying to withhold his anger, his hate for the man who stole his father from him. With a furious scream, he drove the sword not into his uncle, but into the ground. Straining my ears, I could just make out his livid words. "Not one like you," he spat in disgust. "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

He turned back to us, and I could feel the pride I had for him surged through me. The Narnians began cheering, and I ran to Caspian throwing myself into his arms.

"I am so proud of you."

He didn't respond. He only wrapped his arms around me and let his face fall into my hair…inhaling deeply.

We were lost in each other's presence until someone screamed out "Treachery!" one of Miraz's goons was holding his body…Susan's arrow sticking out of it. I looked up to where she stood with the other archers…she simply shook her head at me, and that was enough indication that she didn't fire that arrow.

"Treachery! They shoot him! They murdered our King!" And with that the Telmarine army began to move…preparing for the battle that we now knew that was ahead of us.

Everyone began moving. Peter was yelling at everyone to get ready. We all watched as the Telmarine army began sending their cavalry our way…preparing the catapults to attack. Their numbers shook all of us. I realized one thing in the wake of everything…it was time…

Now was the time for Sailor Moon.

I broke Caspian's embrace to step away from him. He gave me a questioning look, but I merely shook my head at him. I took in a deep breath…aware of the many gazes on me because I had not moved from the scene…not even prepared for the soldiers riding towards us.

I reached my hand in the air…my famous locket appearing…and then I screamed…

"Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"

**And there's another chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Don't forget to vote on the next fanfic I will start writing after this one is over…and…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	11. The Final Showdown!

**Arigatou Minna! I have over 100 reviews, and I am ecstatic! Twilight is still in the lead in the polls, but both the Pirates crossover and the sequel to this story are catching up so don't forget to stop by my profile and vote! As the story turns….**

**Chapter 11: The Final Showdown!**

"**Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"**

There was a bright flash of light, and then I proceeded to be incased by my wings. My transformation…the first time since my last battle with Chaos. How ironic it was that I would be fighting him once again.

I finished the transformation and struck my pose as Eternal Sailor Moon.

Everything seemed to remain still for a moment as everyone took in what just happened. They were all staring at me, and I did a mental sweat drop. Leave it to me to make some huge scene before I transform.

"What is everyone staring at? Get moving! We have a war to win!" and with that everyone blinked out of their stupor. I mean, after all, we only had hundreds of cavalry heading our way.

Caspian ran up to me and took in my appearance. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if he was just exerted from everything that was going on.

"So you're the Sailor warrior?"

"Yep!"

"I like the skirt…just not when everyone else can see."

With that I blushed. I bet it was the first time he had really REALLY been exposed to a girl's legs before. My previous skirt didn't show off this much.

"You don't think it's too short for something like this?" he asked.

"It always worked for me before."

"Caspian!" Peter shouted.

Caspian's head jerked around before yelling "Right!"

He kissed my forehead and then got on his horse to go back into the How. I took off to where Peter and Edmond were standing. They were much closer to the Telmarines, and I knew I could get a better shot from here.

When I reached them, Edmond looked at me and said "Nice wings" and then he turned back to the approaching army. Peter was counting.

We all stood there…waiting for those underneath us to strike. When Peter reached nine he yelled "Get ready!" and everyone stood on end.

There was a great shuddering from underneath us. We looked out into the field, and the ground was caving in on the cavalry. I felt sorry for the poor horses, but it had to be done. I saw Caspian surfaced from the ground with the rest of our troops and began to attack those who had not fallen into the pit. Next we heard a buzzing sound up above us, and we noticed that the archers had fired their arrows into the mass…striking those needed before we charged in to fight.

"You ready?" I asked Peter.

"As I'll ever be." He looked at me and said "Be safe."

And with that we began running towards the Telmarines. I jumped over quite a few bodies that had already fallen and made my way towards those that were still fighting in groups. Caspian was in the middle of one in particular…trying to fight off way too many at once.

"Get out of the way Caspian!"

He looked at me and then moved quickly.

_Please Neptune…_

"**Neptune Deep! Submerge!!!"** The planet of water hit the soldiers head on..knocking them unconscious.

Caspian stood there for a moment before saying "Thanks."

I simply nodded at him and kept moving. I fought with everything I had. I kicked and punched, and I even picked up a sword and started slashing at the soldiers surrounding us…I wanted to reserve my power until absolutely necessary.

We were able to keep those left by the pit at bay, but then we noticed that the other thousands of soldiers were marching our way. Heavy boulders crashing into our army.

"Back to the How!" Peter yelled, and we all began to retreat.

Before we even reached the How, a boulder came crashing into the stone wall…blocking the entrance. We stood there for a moment looking at our only means of escape…crushed. Edmond took out his sword and gave us all a glance, and with that we turned around and charged…Peter leading the way.

We continued to fight, and I heard Peter scream out to me.

"Serena!"

"What Pete?!?"

He quickly ran over to my side and asked "Do you think you could take out those catapults?"

I looked over to them and then back at Peter before nodding my head. He gave me a quick smile and then took off to fight more of the oncoming army.

It took me no time before I took off running…dodging Telmarines left and right…I was much too fast for them. I began to get in range of the army and the commanders.

"Take her down!" I heard one scream. I laughed at the idea.

I saw an arrow zooming toward me, but I simply jumped in the air and took aim for one of the catapults…

"**Flame! Sniper!!!"**

The wood caught quickly on fire, burning no more than a second before it erupted into dust. I landed safely on my feet and noticed that the Telmarine army was retreating. At first I thought it was because of me, but then I saw one catapult being destroyed by something that materialized from the ground. I quickly turned around and gasped as I saw the trees moving on their own accord.

"Aslan."

The Narnian army quickly caught up to where I was, and it didn't take long for Caspian to find his way beside me.

"Quick, we are going to head them off at the river before they have a chance to escape."

He took my hand and we began to run with the army. Sure enough we reached the edge of the river, and the Telmarines were crossing the bridge to escape…the only problem was that Aslan was on the other side with Lucy.

Everyone paused for a moment, apparently amused at Lucy and her small dagger…I had a feeling they could not see Aslan because the leader of the army continued cross the bridge, that is until there was a great roar and the earth and water shook from beneath us.

What happened next, the Telmarines definitely were not prepared for.

A towering wall of water rushed towards the Telmarines. When it stopped at the bridge, it took form of a bearded man. The water giant crashed its hands down onto the bridge and ripped it out of its foundations. Telmarine soldiers leaped into the water below, trying to get away. One soldier was left on the bridge (the leader of the army) as it rose through the air to eye level with the giant. He stared in horror as it studied him, and then disappeared as it opened its gaping mouth and crashed down over him. The entire wall of water came down, sending horses and soldiers in every direction as it calmed to its normal flow.

Everyone began smiling and cheering as the Telmarine soldiers remaining, began to unarm themselves one-by-one. Caspian was so cheerful…he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around and around…laughing. We had won the battle against the Telmarines, but as everyone celebrated the victory, I could not help but feel that now was the time Chaos would strike. We were tired and worn…it would be the perfect opportunity.

Caspian set me back on the ground and the whole gang came up to me.

"That was amazing what you did to that catapult!" Edmond said.

"Yea, it was, but did you see what she did to a slew of Telmarine soldiers…it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Caspian stated.

While everyone was jabbering away about the recent battle, my eyes fell on Aslan. He knew as well as I that things were not over. As that thought crossed my mind dark clouds began to darken overhead. Thunder and lightning escaped everywhere, and I heard the manic laughter before I saw her…the White Witch.

Everyone looked up into the sky and began to scream and scatter. I just sat there staring.

"Haha! You pathetic humans, Narnia belongs to me! There isn't one of you now…not even Aslan…that can defeat me! I am the most powerful being in this world!"

"I can't believe it." Edmond stated.

"I thought she was gone." Caspian whispered.

"It can't be…it isn't possible." Susan reasoned.

I quickly turned to them and said "Get behind Aslan…he will protect you."

"What about you?" Caspian argued…panic evident in his eyes.

"This is where I step in. Remember when I told you this was my battle?"

"No! I won't leave your side…you cannot face this alone!"

"I won't be alone…Aslan is going to help me. Now please go before things get worse."

"We're not leaving you!" Peter stepped in.

I looked toward Aslan and he growled "All of you do as she says…this is not your fight any longer."

The Pevensies did not argue any more with Aslan, but Caspian seemed ready to fight. Aslan roared loud and clear, but Caspian did not flinch.

"I won't leave you." He was rooted to the spot.

"Caspian…please." I begged him.

"No! I can't…I am not physically capable of doing so!"

I looked at him with anger present in my eyes. "Why not?!?"

"Because I love you!" he screamed at me.

The world remained still for that brief moment…that is until I heard the White Witch laughing.

"Ahh, isn't that just lovely. The young Prince is in love with the damaged Princess. Stories, or better yet tragedies, will surely be written about you two."

I looked up at her and then back at Caspian "If you love me as you say you do, then please do as I ask." I said in a dangerous whisper.

"But…"

"No Caspian, if you stay then I will never be able to forgive you…ever."

Hurt was evident in his eyes, but he slowly backed away and stood behind Aslan. I then turned to face the beginning of a very long battle.

"Time to dance witch!"

I jumped into the air and my full wings erupted from my back…allowing me to gain equal level with the witch dangling in the air. As soon as I took flight the witch sent a ball of black energy hurdling towards me. I blocked it with Saturn's shield before screaming **"Dead Scream!"**

The attack took her by surprised, and it struck her head-on. Disabling her for a moment, but it wasn't long before more attacks were being thrown at me.

We went on like that for quite some time. Dodging each other in the air…shoving everything we had at each other.

I barely missed one of her attacks against me, but I was given enough time to strike back **"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!!"** and with that she froze in place in the air...ice encompassing her. I brought out my scepter and attacked **"Starlight Honeymoon! Therapy Kiss!!!"**

The ice surrounding her shattered…leaving her screaming and her body falling to the river, but before she reached the water, she began to hover just slightly above it. That is when Aslan ran to where the bridge met her and let out a load roar…much grander than the one he used to summon the giant water tower.

The White Witch screamed once more, and it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. As Aslan's roar ripped through her, I literally saw her soul leaving her body…disintegrating in mid air before the body fell limp and dropped into the water. I landed on bridge staring at the water.

There was silence yet again before Lucy asked "Is it over?"

"No Lu…Chaos has yet to rear its ugly head." I replied…my eyes not moving from the spot where the witch had fallen.

"Come on Chaos! There is no time for games between us anymore. Let's get this over with once and for all!" Nothing. I'm sure by now people were starting the think I was crazy…talking to water and all.

I looked over to Aslan, and he had resumed his spot in front of the others.

"Protect them." I said.

"Of course My Lady."

I turned back to the spot I had been staring at previously. I heard Caspian begin to argue.

"Why can't I move?"

"Just a precaution in case you decide to get all noble on me." I replied to him…everything was still quiet.

"Serena…don't!"

"I have to. It is the only way I know that you'll be safe. Thank you Aslan."

The water began to ripple, and sure enough the body of the White Witch emerged from the depths of the river.

"That's the White Witch still!" Edmond yelled.

"No Ed, this is Chaos…in possession of the White Witch's body."

Chaos didn't utter a word, he just simply gathered all the dark energy he could muster and sent it my way…completely enveloping me in the darkness.

I heard the screams of the others. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I know they were freaking out. I remained inside the black shell as the negative energy swirled around me. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my energy in the power of the crystal. It was now or never. I finally had the opportunity of doing away with Chaos once and for all.

The Silver Crystal materialized from my chest breaking through the darkness and surrounding me. When the light died down all that was left was me…Princess Serenity. I could hear the gasped surprises of everyone.

"So the Angel appears once more, and for the last time!"

"Be prepared Chaos," I said in a very calm voice "I show no mercy this time."

"I had hoped that would be the case." I closed my eyes, and I could feel the dark energy pelting towards me.

"Please Ginzuishou." I whispered, allowing my hands to come up and incase the crystal.

I raised it up into the air and screamed **"Moon Crystal Power!!!"**

The light from the crystal clashed with the darkness coming from Chaos. We remained stuck like that…one not over powering the other. I can't remember exactly how long it took, but I know that energy quickly began to fade from my body…the crystal requiring too much. My body quickly began to recoil against the attack…my knees were shaking, and I did not know how much longer I could hold onto the crystal. I knew at this point that I would die…I could not survive this, I needed to be Cosmos.

Chaos was now laughing "Pitiful little Princess! Did you honestly think you could defeat me without becoming Cosmos? You know your future Moon Child and you cannot escape it, but now I get to end it early…your universe and this one shall be mine!"

_No_.

I could not allow that to happen.

_Please you guys…I need you_.

I sent out a prayer to my Senshi…hoping they could hear me.

**Somewhere in our dimension**

_All the Senshi paused at whatever they were doing. They could hear the call of their Princess. It was strange that she was asking for their help, they had only been apart from her and the rest for a mere five minutes, but they could tell she was in danger and that her energy was fading. They did not need to be asked twice._

_Each of their insignia's glowed on their forehead…surrendering their power to their hope for a better future…to their Princess._

**Back to the Battlefield**

I could feel each of their powers…their energy…entering me slowly. Each one giving me the strength to stand. I was lifted up into the air by the sheer force of the planet powers that were combined in me. I held the crystal high above before I yelled **"Cosmic Moon Planet Power!!!!"**

I overtook Chaos' power, and I began to shake at the amount of energy flowing through me and into the crystal.

"This can't be happening!" Chaos shrieked. And just like that my power...my light...surrounded him, turning him into moon dust. I let a small smile grace my lips. It was finished…we finally had a chance for real peace.

I closed my eyes at that thought. The crystal had used all my strength…I had none left to offer. My last thought was that I wish I had a chance to tell Caspian how I really felt, and with that I was cloaked in darkness…my body descending to the ground.

**Wow. That was an intense chapter to write. I hope everyone enjoyed it. There's only going to be one more chapter left in this story…so vote now on which fanfic you want next! I announce the winner in the next chapter! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	12. Destiny Got It Right

**Wow, I can't believe this is the final chapter of this story! I have to say I am going to miss writing it! The winner of the poll is the Pirates of the Caribbean crossover with Sailor Moon. It won by one vote, but do not despair those that were rooting for the Twilight crossover or even the sequel to this. I will be sure to get around to those after I finish the Pirates one.**

**Special thanks to: Cosmic Slytherin, Princess de la Luna, Fire Dolpin, Lunar Star Princess Krystal, Alycee Lanet, SailorVengeance19, TsukinoGoddess, serena's girl 4-ever, Usagi Uchina, PhoenixGuardianEmaku, SailorEternalCosmos, Anime Monster, bebepantheon, MoonGirl17, Pixie Rogue, Silenced Serenade, SerenityMoonlight, sailorrose22, Crazy Coot, serenity wayne, Wisteria Lady, and all those that added my story to your favorites list, alert list, and communities!**

**You guys have been awesome and thanks so much for reviewing my story, for the kind words and encouragement, and the ideas that you let bounce off my brain!**

**Well in my famous words…as the story turns……**

**Chapter 12: Destiny Got It Right**

I opened my eyes, and I took in my surroundings. I was on the moon. I had been here once before when my mother, Queen Serenity, allowed all my memories of this place to flood back to me. I waited in anticipation. Perhaps I was to remain here…as if this was my place beyond the grave.

I was somewhat surprised that when I heard my named called out, it wasn't my mother who called it.

"Serenity." The voice had a very wistful sound.

I jerked by head around to find what looked like a woman draped in a white cloak. I could not see her face for the hood covered it completely.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Destiny."

"What do you want?" I said angrily "You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me. I'm dead…let me be."

"You're right Princess…you are dead, but I am here to offer you one last chance…"

"To what? Be your call girl again in case things go bad? I just want to live in peace and be able to make my own decisions, away from my past, away from my set future, and away from you! Can't you understand that? Death is the only peace that I can find!" I was flaring up at this point. I was so frustrated because it always happened one way or another. I would die and sure enough I would return only to fit right back in my place.

"You misunderstand me Princess." She said. "I am aware of the burden that you have beard all these years, and I feel sorrow for having to bestow it upon you, but your sole mission was to defeat Chaos. Every fight, every battle you have ever fought has led you up to that point. The people in your past…the people in your future, were put in your path to help you lead the way to that destiny. That is why things were set in stone for you. Chaos was the greatest threat facing this entire universe. But the thing is, you have changed the path…by breaking your ties with the others."

"I don't understand." I said…not exactly figuring out the point she was trying to make.

"By breaking your ties with the others, you did something I did not anticipate. When you were called into this world to fight, you became a part of this world…as if you were meant to be here all along. You fought alongside with them, even though you could have concentrated your mission on just Chaos."

"Your point being?"

"My point is you have completed your mission…your destiny. Chaos is defeated…the entity is gone…which means you are free."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I no longer am bound to you, but as I was saying…I am here to offer you one last chance at living…no more strings attached."

"You mean…I'm free?"

"Yes Princess."

My mind was in overdrive, but I did not need to think long before I answered "Yes!" the excitement evident in my voice.

I paused for a moment to take it all in and then a thought occurred to me "Wait, if I am free…does that mean I am no longer the Moon Princess? Or even Sailor Moon?"

Destiny was silent before she answered "No, you will always be tied with the Moon. That is a bond I cannot break…that is in your blood and very being, but you will no longer be obligated to the safety of the universe."

"Ok…I can deal with that. I mean if it wasn't for the Moon, I might not have ended up where I'm at today."

There was a bright light that began to show on the other side of me…opposite of Destiny.

"There is the way back to where you last fell, you will have a choice soon of whether or not to stay in this new world…or return to the one from wince you came."

"Wait…I thought you weren't suppose to walk toward the light."

Destiny chuckled "Trust me Princess."

And with that I began to walk toward the glowing light. I took one glance back, and the lady had disappeared.

"Good luck Serenity…"

* * *

"Serena…please wake up!" I heard the sobbing voice and instantly knew it was Caspian.

"You can't leave…I can't lose you…"

"She's gone Caspian." Peter said.

"No! She can't be…she said she would be safe!"

"Caspian…" my voice creaked very weakly…my eyes still had yet to open.

"Serena!" he shrieked.

My eyes opened up to be greeted with his beautiful face…stained with tears. I was lying on the ground…his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Caspian…" I sobbed out and allowed my hand to grab the one touching my face. So many different emotions were passing through me.

He quickly pulled me tighter as if he were trying to make sure I was real. My hands quickly went to his hair and I began to run my fingers through its silky strands.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered in my ear.

"No…I'm here, and it is finished."

He pulled back slightly, his face plastered with a smile. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before everyone else started gathering around giving their sighs of relief…thanking the heavens that I was alive.

I sat up and noticed that I was still in my Princess form. Aslan must have saw my confusion because he answered "You need not hide who you truly are here Serenity."

I looked to him before saying "Thank you."

I moved to stand up, but Caspian quickly laid a hand on my shoulder "Are you sure you should be moving now? I can carry you…you need to rest."

I pushed his hand away and said "Quit fussing, I'm fine." I stood up on shaky legs, but I was able to gain my stability almost instantly.

Everyone was staring at me…as if prepared for my tumble. "I'm good you guys…promise. So, where to next?"

"Amazing." Edmond said.

"What?"

"The fact that that battle just happened…I mean all the flashes and blasts, and well…everything, and you just stand up and ask 'where to next.' Baffles me really."

"Oh, that's right…I bet all of this is a new experience for everyone. Alright so let's take a moment to reflect on everything." I paused for all of two seconds. "Okay, where are we headed?"

Everyone just busted out laughing.

"What?!?" I said, getting a little frustrated.

"You never cease to amaze me _bella_." Caspian said, one of his hands running though my hair.

"Well good, because then you would get bored with me rather quickly."

He merely chuckled. We sat there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages before Peter cleared his throat, bringing us both back to reality.

"So, to the Telmarine Castle?"

"Yes." Caspian answered, and we all made our way in that direction.

We laughed and talked the whole way, with the occasional "How did you do that?" question here and there. Everyone was so relieved that Narnia finally was in the right hands once again.

We arrived at the castle sooner than everyone anticipated (but I suspect Aslan was behind that) and the Telmar people were all in a buzz. They were excited about having the rightful King returned to the throne, however, many were leery about the Narnians being a part of their kingdom.

There was laughter and flowers everywhere…it was beautiful, and so welcoming, and the best part was that Caspian was right beside me…holding my hand.

Aslan stopped in front of us and said "Now you all must get ready. There will be a ball tonight to announce and celebrate the new King and Queen of Narnia."

"Queen?" I asked "Who's the new Queen?"

"Do you need to ask _bella_?"

"Me?" my eyes bugging out "That's very nice, but I have the whole royalty thing up to my ears. I mean, I might be a Princess, but I haven't exactly ruled over a kingdom…I might be extremely bad at it and…"

Caspian put his finger to my lips "You will be a wonderful ruler. Besides, it isn't up for debate."

I just rolled my eyes at him and accepted my new title. I mean it isn't THAT much different from Princess. He removed his finger and gave me a quick smile before he led the way to the castle. Once in there we all went our separate ways…the servants leading us to where our courters would be.

I was able to take a long hot bath that the maids drew for me. It was so relaxing, and I was able to reflect on everything that had happened recently. My mind kept wondering back to what Destiny had said "you will have a choice."

I guess the time will come for me to decide whether or not to stay in this world or go back to Tokyo. I loved Narnia, but I could not help thinking about my guardians…my friends. They were still there for me when I needed them…even though I was a world away. I still loved them all dearly, and I just didn't know if I was ready to say goodbye to them forever.

I let out a defeated sigh deciding that I already hate making my own choices.

I got out of the bath and dried off. I put on a white silk robe that was provided to me, and decided to step out on the balcony of my room. I still had time left before the ball.

The sun was setting, and I remembered the first time I saw the sun set. I was with Caspian, and we were walking through the woods with Nikabrik and Trufflehunter. I smiled at the memory. I realized then that the something that Caspian had seen that was more beautiful…was me. I blushed at my stupidity for not realizing that at the time.

Yep, definitely hate making my own decisions.

"Your Majesty, the ball will be starting soon."

I turned to see one of the maids that had been helping me out. I gave her a smile and said "Thank you."

She left the room and I walked back in from the balcony. I took off the robe and closed my eyes…feeling the insignia burning on my forehead. Within seconds I was ready for the ball, wearing my famous dress.

I made my way down to the court yard, and was amazed by the crowd that was present. I saw Caspian and the others standing to what appeared to be the front (at least that is where most of the decorations were located). I went to stand by Caspian and grabbed his hand automatically. He squeezed it reassuringly…he must know that I'm a tad bit nervous.

"It is good to see you my Lady." Aslan said before stepping up in front of us all.

"May I have your attention please?" And just like that everything remained still. I swear even the plants the insects…everything…at the sound of Aslan's command.

"I would like to introduce to everyone the new King and Queen of Narnia. They will rule with a righteous hand, and will be fair and just to all those in need of them. King Caspian and Queen Serenity."

And everyone let out a great cheer. Glenstorm walked in front of us placing a large golden crown on Caspian's head, and a small silver one on mine. His eyes lingered on my face before he said "It is truly an honor, Moon child." Before he disappeared into the crowd. Music resounded from everywhere, and Caspian turned to face me,

"May I have this first dance?"

I smiled and said "Why of course your Majesty."

And we danced, and if felt so right and so perfect. I couldn't imagine it ever feeling like this again.

The night went on splendidly. I danced with everyone. Peter was a bit shy to ask me, but I was delighted that he did. He held me close, but I got the feeling that the bond we had with each other was now one of friendship and loyalty, but still very strong. It made me realize that even though I have not been in Narnia for very long, for the first time I was truly happy, and it felt wonderful.

The emotions were beginning to overwhelm me because I still had yet to make up my mind as to whether I needed to return or not. I took a break from the ball, allowing myself to wonder out deeper into the garden that surrounded the court yard. Once again I found myself basking in the moonlight.

It wasn't very long before I knew that Caspian was near me.

"_Bella_."

"Hmm." I responded.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, allowing his head to come to rest on my shoulder.

"I never got to tell you how stunning you look in your true form. Like an angel."

I chuckled "Thank you." I turned to face him "You don't look so bad yourself."

His hand began to caress my face before he continued "I never want to come that close to losing you again. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, but it did make me realize that there is no one else in this world that I am meant for." He knelt to the ground...I stopped breathing.

"Serena, I know it has not been long since I first met you, but my heart has completely surrendered itself to you on its own accord. I want you, no I need you by my side always. Will you marry me?"

For a moment I didn't say anything. I was just shocked and overwhelmed. I wanted to scream 'Yes!' to the top of my lungs, but something held my tongue. I knew I could not jump into this decision. This would change the course of everything, and I needed to know I was ready to let go of everything I had left in my world.

"Caspian…I…I need to think about it."

I could not miss the hurt look in his eyes "It is not that I don't want to" I said quickly "It's just there is so much I have to decide and prepare for…things I have to think about before I accept something like this. Please understand."

He stood up and turned away from me…composing himself before glancing back with a sad smile on his face "Of course I understand. I will be waiting when you have decided." And he walked back to the ball, leaving me alone in the moonlight.

Things just got exceedingly more difficult, and I decided I better sleep on it. I headed straight for my room, ignoring the laughter still coming from the ball outside.

When I reached my room, I prepared for bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, but my sleep was a restless one. It consisted of dreams…of Destiny, of Mamoru, of Caspian. The frames flipping back and forth…I couldn't make sense out of it.

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling more confused than ever, and realized that today Aslan was offering the Telmar people a chance to go back to their original world to start over…if they wished to do so.

_So this must be my opportunity as well._

I fixed my hair, and got ready to meet everyone down in the court yard yet again. I was running a bit late, so I got there in the middle of Caspian's speech.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarnies who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left Telmar." Spoke one Telmarine Lord.

"We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our Kings and Queens."

Aslan looked toward the Pevensies before continuing "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I'll go. I will accept the offer." The General of the army spoke.

"So will we." Miraz's wife stepped up as well.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." And Aslan breathed his blessing over them. The tree behind him began to twist to form a doorway. They all walk through it…disappearing on the other side.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" Shouted someone in the crowd.

Reepicheep was the first to respond "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay." Aslan looked over at the Pevensies, and Peter and Susan stepped forward.

"We'll go." Peter said.

"We will?" questioned Edmond.

"Come on. Our time is up." Peter walked toward Caspian and offered him his sword "After all…we're not really needed here anymore."

"I will look after it until your return." Caspian vowed.

"That's just it," spoke Susan "we're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy said in a panic.

Peter said "You two are. At least I think he means you two."

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked glancing at Aslan.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it is time for them to live in their own."

"It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on." Peter laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

They began to say their goodbyes, and I quickly made my way through the crowd. I looked at all the Pevensies and I began to cry. I did not want them to go. They all seemed to understand, and one-by-one they all came over and hugged me. Peter was the last to do so and I whispered to him "I'll miss you most of all." He pulled away and smiled at me before turning back to his brothers and sisters…prepared to walk through the portal.

"Do you wish to join them my Lady?" Aslan questioned me.

There was silence. I needed to decide. I looked at the Pevensies and then I looked at Caspian…panic written all over his face. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to think. All my life I have done what was expected. I have made decisions to make others happy. So I asked myself what would make me happy. I allowed myself to feel everything…what I could live with, and what I couldn't live without. The answer was clear…

I turned to Caspian. "Caspian…" the tears welling up in my eyes "I…I love you." I said smiling "I accept."

The largest grin broke out on his face and he ran towards me. He lifted me up and began to spin me around…laying kisses all over my face. Our laughter ringed throughout the entire court yard, and I knew deep down I had made the right decision.

"Oh, _bella_, I love you too." We held each other for ages before we turned back to the Pevensies and wished them one last goodbye before they returned to their world…the world I left behind.

* * *

Caspian and I married a month after that day, and as I sit here reflecting on everything that came to pass…what it took to bring us together, and the destiny I had laid out in front of me…I realized that perhaps Destiny got it right after all…

I was Queen of my own Utopia…my own personal happiness. I had my true love…my Prince…My Caspian.

-The End-

**Well, it is finished. Again, thanks so much to everyone, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know this is the last chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you liked how it ended. I should be starting on the Pirates fanfic sometime after Christmas, and I hope everyone will read it as well!**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
